


Aile Noir

by RyuRoy85



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuRoy85/pseuds/RyuRoy85
Summary: ¿Dirías, que la discriminación y el desprecio, pueden llegar a todo los seres que dios creó?.. Pues sí... incluyendo en el cielo... existe  y esta es la historia  de este ángel que por nacer con alas negras sufre eso mientras descubre quién es, porque tiene ese color  en su alas y porque todo el mundo le tiene miedo... Mientras descubre muchos secretos, intrigas y acertijos... Acompaña a este Joven ángel  a ver que le espera el futuro.





	1. une -Réveiller  -“Despertar”

  
  


_Capitulo une Réveiller_

**_“Despertar”_**

**_Dirán que el color de las alas puede influir en lo que los seres piensen de los otros , pues yo les diría que sí._ **

**_Soy un Ángel y como tal mis alas son signo de mi poder… Tienen diferentes colores y cada uno tiene un significado._ **

**_Las más grandes y brillantes de un color plateado son las de los Arcángeles, las de un color rosado son del Ángel Curativo, está casi siempre en los hospitales. Si tienen un color rojo son del Ángel del Amor para brindar amor a todos los seres vivos. Las alas de color amarillo son las del Ángel Guardián de la Puerta del Cielo. Las de color violeta son las del Ángel de Misiones Importantes. Pero si tienen un color celeste son las del Ángel de la Guarda y por lo tanto su deber es proteger a todos los seres vivos de la Tierra._ **

**_Los Ángeles que no tienen color, blancas, son Ángeles Mensajeros de Dios o de algún Santo._ **

**_Pero cada tanto Dios hace que uno de sus Ángeles tenga alas negras, pero sin decir_ **

**_la cual es su poder o que misión importante tiene; pero es discriminado por los otros por tener el mismo color que tiene Lucifer._ **

**_Esta es mi Historia y el porqué cuando aún era un querubín desee no tener estas alas que tengo. Alas de color negro._ **

**_Soy Kaya y como tal soy un ángel del Gran Creador. Cuando nacen los ángeles no tienen alas ni poder y nos llaman querubines cuando somos chicos. . Hasta que las alas y el poder aparecen de improviso. Yo viva tranquilo con mi tutor hasta que mis alas salieron._ **

-¡Kaya!, ¡¡¡vamos ya es tarde!!! – Lo llamaba un Ángel con un color Blanco y plateadas en sus alas .

-¡Ya voy Uriel!- Le gritaba un angelito de cabello negro. 

-Vamos se me hizo tarde y un querubín no tiene que andar tan tarde por estos lugares.-

-Ya voy – dijo el querubín y con cara de pucherito dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para ir con Uriel.

-Mírate!!.... estás tan lleno de tierra!!!!… parece que te revolcaste en un nube sucia.-

-Es que me aburría … después de una hora todos los otros querubines se van y yo me quede solo- dijo Kaya mientras que se quedaba quieto para que Uriel lo limpiará de polvo, que tenia encima.

-Si, lo se y te pido perdón por no cumplir con mi palabra -

-No, está bien… siempre me enseñaste que un ángel tiene que ser paciente... ¿no Urie?- Dijo Kaya.

-Si, Kaya , un ángel tiene que ser paciente para pensar bien, las cosas que nuestro señor nos mande.-dijo Uriel a Kaya mientras que le terminaba de limpiar al pequeño querubín de cabello negro y ojos violetas.- Pero también un ángel tiene que cumplir su palabra porque sino esta….

-Mintiendo y es una falta de respeto a la palabra de nuestro señor-

-Si Kaya…Por eso te pido perdón por no cumplir mi palabra que te prometí ir a casa temprano- dijo Uriel a Kaya que lo mira con ojos de ternura.

-¡¡¡¡No hay problema Uriel!!! –Le dijo el pequeño…- ¿¿puedo preguntar algo??

-¡Claro!, Kaya... ¿que es???-

-¿Porque, tu nunca desde que nací nunca tuviste un ser amado??, ¿Los Ángeles del amor no te quieren?- le dijo Kaya con ojos triste- ¿Es porque te encargaste de mi?

-Claro , que no … no me odian y si ese fuera el caso, no es culpa tuya -

-¿¿Cómo es eso???-dijo Kaya.

-Cuando seas mas grande te lo diré… ahora hay que ir a casa para descansar.- y Con un gesto de cariño Uriel le acaricia la cabeza a su querubín y se dirigieron a la casa.

Allí Lo esperaban dos Anglés con las alas blancas amarillentas; y vestidos con armaduras de combates y lanzas en sus manos derechas.

-Kaya parece que tenemos Visitas-

-Sí , eso parece- dijo Kaya.

-Buenas noche señores Anglés que le puedo ayudar.-Preguntó Uriel con tono de cortaría en su voz, a los dos guardianes que estaba al costado de su puerta.

-Nosotros venimos busca a un arcángel.-

-¿Un arcángel?....¿¿ Acá?? –dijo Uriel .

-Claro , que busca un ángel, no un arcángel –dijo una voz muy masculina – y disculpen a mis escoltas que se confundieron.

Uriel al escuchar esa voz volteo para atrás de él y sin darse cuenta apretó la mano de su querubín.

-Ay!- dijo Kaya.

-Disculpa, Kaya no me di cuenta -

-Esta bien, Uriel no pasó nada –dijo Kaya mientras le sonreía a su querido Uriel.

-Parece que bebe ya es todo un querubín – dijo , aquella la voz

-Miguel!... ¿que haces acá!?- pregunto Uriel.

-Vine a visitar a un viejo amigo y compañero de combate.-

-Entonces pasa … Kaya vamos adentro –dijo Uriel mientras abría la puerta .

Mientras que la puerta de la casa de Uriel se abría; Miguel notaba que todo está igual al mismo momento que Uriel decidió encargarse de ser el tutor de Kaya.

-Esto no cambió nada-

-Si, que cambio –dijo Uriel.- Kaya ve a limpiar tu manos para comer.-

-Sigue, siendo el lugar más ordenado en todo el cielo.-

-Pues es un hogar para un pequeño ángel –dijo Uriel mientras le servía algo de tomar a su acompañante.

-Ah, eso… Pues para mi sigue siendo una decisión estupida .-

-Para mi no- dijo Uriel

-El gran Uriel cuidando a un querubín que no tiene familia??- dijo miguel mientras que agarraba la vaso que Uriel le daba .

-Dios nos dijo a los cuatro, quien querida hacerse cargo de esta angelito… Y yo me propuse para esta misión-

-El arcángel mas sabio de los cuatro arcángeles, de los cielos; Cuida un querubín sin saber quién fueron sus antepasados-dijo Miguel mientras se levantaba y apoyaba el vaso en la mesa y golpeaba con fuerza esta con sus manos.

\- Y encima después de no se cuantos años de esa petición te rebajas a vivir como un- dijo Miguel, que fue interrumpido por Uriel que le gritó de una forma muy sobresaltada para su tono de voz.

-ES MI ELECCIÓN Y MI CASA NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE DIGAS NADA DE KAYA O DE MI VIDA, EN MI PRESENCIA-

Miguel quedo con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la reacción de Uriel, cuando unos paso se escucharon y miguel miro para saber quién era… Allí a paso de la puerta de baño estaba el pequeño Kaya viendo lo ultimo que paso entre ellos dos… Miguel solo lo miro, se puso firme y con un gesto de superioridad y de odio hacia el querubín volteo a donde estaba Uriel, que aun , no noto la presencia de Kaya, y con sus voz Masculina le dijo a Uriel.

-Me sorprende de ti… pero veo que estos 5 años viviendo como un simple ángel te dejaron en este estado humillante.-

Uriel solo lo miro y le dijo

-Puede ser que me guste más esta vida humillante como tu lo dices… Y no vivir en el pasado, cuando él estaba.-

Eso sacó a Miguel y que con odio le gritó a Uriel.

-NUNCA MÁS DIGAS ESO EN MI PRESENCIA, YO NO SOY IGUAL A ÉL –

-Pues vives en eso días aún- le contestó Uriel al grito de Miguel – Y por favor sal de mi Casa ahora.

Miguel volvió lo miró a Kaya y se fue dando un portazo a la puesta; Mientras eso pasaba al mismo tiempo, Uriel caía rendido en su asiento mientras se agarraba la cabeza con sus manos.

Afuera Miguel no podía imaginar que tenía ese querubín de importante para que Uriel, que dejara la vida que tenía un arcángel.

Tomo aire y salió de la puesta de la casa de Uriel diciendo a sus escoltas que el asunto acá había terminado… Y alejándose de donde Uriel estaba solo pudo pasar que era mejor para los dos.

Mientras que en la casa, Uriel estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando unas pequeñas manos tocaron las suyas; Haciendo que Uriel levantar la vista para saber quién era… Y a ver que era su pequeño querubín, no supo el porqué, de sus ojos salieron lagrimas que entristecieron aún más al pequeño.

Uriel solo lo tomo en sus brazos y lloró con su pequeño entre ellos.

Pasaron un buen rato en esa situación cuando el estómago de Kaya hizo que Uriel reía muy suavemente pero aun con tristeza.

-Parece que alguien tiene hambre… ahora te sirvo algo –dijo Uriel mientras se secaba con un pañuelo las lágrimas de su ojos.

Kaya no dijo nada solo se movió para una lado y dejo que Uriel se moviera para ir a la cocina.

-Bueno algo rápido y sencillo así nos vamos acostar y nos tranquilizamos-

\- sándwiches?-dijo Kaya a Uriel que estaba en la cocina.

-Si , puede ser… solo por hoy ; ya que tuvimos este encuentro de mal gusto- y se dirigió a la puerta de la heladera.

Kaya se sentó y espero que Uriel traiga los sándwiches de la cocina cuando sintió un poco mareado…

-U-ri-e-l ,-m-e si-en-to ma-l- -Kaya no terminar de decir eso que empezó a sentir como un gran poder dentro de él intentaba salir a fuera ; Cayéndose de la silla que estaba al suelo y agarrándose la espalda con su pequeños brazos Kaya grito, eso llamó la atención a Uriel que salió corriendo a donde estaba su pequeño.

Cuando llegó a comedor Kaya estaba envuelto en una luz muy brillante de color Blanca; dejando a Uriel con la boca abierta.

De repente Kaya es elevado y un fuerte resplandor saliendo se su espalda que daba muestra de sus alas.

Que al principio se veían igual que la luz que lo cubría hasta que esta dejó ver su color. Que contratan con el color de su ropa blanca.

Uriel se llevó la mano a su boca y pronunció unas palabras muy suaves .

-Aile noir -

Las alas se extendieron y bajando hacia el suelo a Kaya.

Kaya tocó el suelo y parecía que esta inconsciente por el gran esfuerzo que hizo para soportar el dolor , quedando inconsciente 

Uriel se acercó muy despacio, aún no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos vio; parecía como si esto era una mala broma que a veces Miguel y Rafael le hacían a él.

Pero al llegar donde su pequeño estaba y tocar sus alas notas que no era así; Eran de verdad y estaba en su pequeño. Lo tomó y se lo llevó a su habitación.  
  
  


Hoy era un día especial, en eso día que Kaya se sentía mal o pasa algo fuera de lo normal, Uriel dejaba que Kaya dormirá con él en su habitación.

Dejando a Kaya acostado, Uriel tomó un pequeño objeto en forma de alas y presiono en el medio hacinado que una luz blanca saliera del objeto…Después de un tiempo una voz se escuchó.

-El servicio de mensajes para el arcángel Uriel está abierto en 5 min. Vendrá un ángel para llevar su mensaje a su destinatario-

Uriel tomo pluma plateada y escribió en ese objeto su mensaje y espero en la ventada de su habitación a que el ángel mensajero llegara, para darle el mensaje sin que este despertar a Kaya.

De repente un ángel se vio a lo lejos que venía para la dirección de la casa de Uriel, este le dio un beso en la frente a Kaya y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

-Señor Uriel, soy el mensajero que está destinado a llevar su carta.-

-Si lo se, aquí la tienes, por favor lo mas rápido posible – le dijo Uriel mientras le entregaba la carta a ángel.

-Si, señor -

El ángel le contestó y vio para donde iba la carta.

-Señor, para-

-Si, para el Altar – y al decir eso se voltio para entrar a la casa y dejar al ángel sorprendido por lo que había escuchado; Este hizo una reverencia y se fue para la dirección del Alta.

Uriel, ya adentro fue con un fuente a su habitación y lo apoyó en la mesa de luz tomando un pañuelo con la sílabas **_R.U_ ** de su cajón, lo mojo y se lo colocó en la frente a Kaya que hacía acostado con fiebre.

Kaya sintió el frió del agua y abrió sus ojos y vio la cara de su tutor que lo estaba acariciando su ennegrecido pelo.

-Que paso?-

-Nada, solo un poco de fiebre- Le dijo Uriel a Kaya mientras se sonreía para no preocupar al pequeño ángel.

-Me duele la espalda, Uriel- Dijo mientras se tocaba su espalda y al notar sus alas lo miro muy asustado a Uriel.

-Tranquilo, Kaya, no es nada porque preocuparse, tus alas salieron bien y en el tiempo justo -

-De verdad?- pregón tono Kaya con un poco de miedo en su voz.

-Si, y son las mas lindas y hermosas alas que visto en mi vida.-

-De verdad.- dijo Kaya, sorprendido de lo que Uriel le decía .

-Si, y ahora a dormir que mañana me quedaré acá con vos.-

Y a decir eso Kaya cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

**_Fin Capitulo une._ **

_Próximo capítulo deux: Ailes_

  
  



	2. Deux: Aile  -“Alas”

_Capítulo Deux: Aile_

_“_ ** _Alas_** _”_

Los ojos de Kaya se abrieron por la luz del sol les pegaban en ellos cuando intentó moverse, se sintió, unas caricias que venía de su tutor; vio a Uriel acostada a su lado de la cama acariciando su ennegrecido pelo, cuando sintió sus alas y se quiso ver en el espejo de cuerpo completo en forma de óvalo que tenía Uriel en su habitaron; eso hizo que Uriel se despertara .

-¿Kaya, pasa algo?... ¿te sientes bien?-

-Si, Uriel…Solo quería verlas- dijo Kaya cuando, Uriel le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Tu Alas son hermosas-

-De verdad- dijo Kaya con un tono de voz muy júbilo – ¿De que color son?-

-Noir…Como la misma noche- Le dijo Uriel a Kaya, mientras se levantaba para buscaba algo en la cocina para su pequeño, cuando los llantos de Kaya le llamaron la atención.-¿¿Por que lloras Kaya..??- pregunto asustado 

-¿Porque son noir, y no tiene otro color como las curativas o las guardianes?- tomando su cara con sus pequeñas manos. Sin saber que decirle el pelirubio se acercó a su querubín y le dijo -Por que son negras y así lo quiso nuestro señor- mientras le decía eso la ojos de Uriel tomo un poco de tristeza en él, cuando veía los llantos de su pequeño… Y no podía decir el porqué de su alas, ya que el mismo no sabia esa respuesta y rezaba a su señor para que este no preguntara.

Cuando Kaya noto los ojos de Uriel llenos de tristeza , su llanto fue aún más. Uriel no supo el porqué de su efusivo llanto así que le preguntó suavemente, ya que creía que entraba así por el dolor que un le provocan sus alas.-Dime, ¿¿por que tanto llanto…Kaya??? ¿¿Aun te duele la espalda???-

-No…¿¿Lloro porque te decepcioné…??-Mientras decía eso le llanto se aumentó aún más y apretaba mas su cara entre su brazos . Uriel a ver cómo su pequeño no dejaba de llorar lo abrazaba con fuerza como si le pidiera a gritos que este lo perdonara… 

-Nunca me decepcionaste… ¿porque crees que ahora sí?-

-Por que mis alas no tiene definición- entre llanto le contestó Kaya a Uriel a lo cual, Uriel solo lo pudo mirar y llorar del ataque de risa que la respuesta de Kaya , haciendo que este cayera en la cama por la risa que tenía.

Kaya, no entendía, le había dicho que estaba muy mal por decepcionar y este se echó a reír como si fuera el mejor de los chiste que haya en todo los cielos.- ¿De que te ríes?- pregunto este intrigado al ver la reacción de pelirubio tuvo con su respuesta.

-De lo que me dijiste… aun no sabemos que poder tienen tus alas, hasta que no vayas a la academia.-Le contestaba Uriel acostado en la cama. –Tú sabes que las alas salen a los cinco años de nacer el pequeño querubín…-

-Si, y a ese tiempo tu alas te dicen que harás en los cielos- le contestó Kaya a Uriel con cara de puchero -

-Bueno, entonces tenes que espera que te digan que son, cuando vayas a la academia entendido- y diciendo eso le hace una mueca de cariño a su pequeño- Ahora iré a la cocina para traerte algo para comer- Y al decir eso desapareció de la habitación.

Kaya se quedó un momento pensando en lo que Uriel le dijo cuando vio el reloj que hay en la habitación de Uriel y empezó a llorar de repente mientras decía – Ah Uriel lo van a castigar-   
  


Uriel entró a su habitación y vio a Kaya en ese estado , apoyando el plato de comida en la cama lo tomo en su brazos y le pregunto- ¿¿Que pasa Kaya???¿¿¿ Por que lloras???-

-Por que te van a castigar por no ir al Altar-

-Ah,¿¿¿ por eso???... Ya avise que hoy me quedaba y que reponía las horas otro día, así que no llores mas si – le dijo Uriel mientras secaba las lágrimas de los ojos de su pequeño.

Después que Kaya se había calmado y comido algo de que Uriel, le trajo se acostó .  
  
  
 ** _Después de un largo tiempo acostado solo no me di cuenta de lo que me quería decía Uriel, Ya que los días de la Tierra son muy distintos de los del cielo, ya que dos horas suyas es un día nuestro, dos días de ellos es una semana nuestra , dos semanas serían un mes y mientras que dos meses de allá serían un año para nosotros, el tiempo pasa mucho más rápido de lo que pasa en la tierra, así que mis 5 años en la tierra sería nada comparado a los de cielo, así que solo cerré los ojos e intente dormir._**

Mientras pasaba esto Uriel salió hacer las compras cuando se encontró con un par de querubines que Vivían en su barrio…

-Hola señor Uriel -

-Buenas niños- le dijo Uriel mientras se sonreía formalmente y dedicadamente.

-Señor Uriel, ¿¿hoy no sale a jugar Kaya??- le preguntó una querubín de pelo rubio. Cuando Uriel iba a responder otro querubín de pelo marrón le pregunto- está castigado o que?- Uriel al escuchar eso sonrió y les contesto- claro que no , Kaya en este momento está en casa descansando – Al escuchar eso todo se sorprendieron cuando uno de cabellos rojizos pregunto…- ¿Está enfermo o algo así?-

Uriel no podía creer lo que escuchaba , esto querubines seria los futuros compañeros de Kaya y como tal parecían preocupados, por él y se alivio al pensar que esta generación de ángeles no iban a temer a las alas de Kaya y le contesto, lo mas aliviado posible y tranquilo a la pregunta de querubín. – No, Kaya no está enfermo, solo está descansando, porque le salieron las Alas – Y al escuchar eso; todo evocaron un gran Oh!

-Entonces Kaya ya le salieron…!!Que bien!! - dijo el querubín de pelo marrón.- A mí me falta 6 meses.-

-A mi un año y seis meses-Decía una querubín .

-No a mí solo me falta un mes- Lo decía con tristeza el pelirrojo. Uriel noto su tristeza y le coloca la mano sobre la cabeza y le dice- No, porque te falta un mes, te que pongas mal… aun tenes un mes para esperar-

Y a decir eso Uriel sigue con su camino dejando atrás a un querubín con esperanza de que su alas salgan, con el color de Uriel.

Uriel se alejaba de donde ellos estaban, soñando que su angelito no sería discriminado por sus alas…

Por otro lado en el altar un ángel mensajero llegaba a un salón muy grande donde estaba un ángel con alas blancas plateadas, escribiendo en un libro grandote.

-Disculpe señor, que le interrumpa pero le traigo un mensaje de Uriel-

El ángel solo levanto la mano para tomar el mensaje sin sacar sus ojos del libro. Esto hizo que el ángel mensajero le de el mensaje y se fuera de la misma forma que entró.

Este al tener el mensaje en la mano solo inclino a dejarla a un costado como signo de que más tarde la leería.

Por otro lado de ese gran edificio el mismo mensajero llegaba a la puerta de la oficina del general del cielo.

-Con permiso, señor…- le decía el mensajero a uno de los guardias de la puerta.

-Si, mensajero que pasa?-

-Le traigo una carta al general , se la podría dar señor-

-Si, por supuesto- y inclinando su cuerpo como una reverencia para cumplir el pedido del mensajero , toma la carta y se va para adentro de la oficina. Al ver esto el mensajero toma una libreta y marca dos nombre uno de ellos es Miguel y el otro es Rafael, y miro que le quedaban 2 más ; Y yendo por el mismo corredor se dirigió a una puesta de color plateada verdosa.

Al llegar a ella, golpea y de ella sale un ángel castaño muy bien vestido con sus alas muy grandes de color blancas plateado.-¿Si?-

-Un mensaje para el señor Gabriel, de el señor Uriel-

-OH-- gracias - y a decir eso toma el mensaje y entra de nuevo a la puesta esa.

El mensajero solo suspira y se dirige al final de pasillo donde hay un gran escritorio con un ángel de alas blancas de una tonalidad media pateada.

-Bienvenido,¿ en que lo puedo ayudar?-

-Tango dos mensaje para el gran creador-

-Si, ¿de parte de quien viene?- le pregunto mientras tomaba nota en algo parecido como una computadora.

-De el Arcángel Uriel – y a decía eso saca de su bolso dos mensaje…Una en un sobre dorado y otro en un sobre blanco.

-Muy bien, por favor firmá acá- dándole una carpeta para firmar que había traído los mensajes a Dios. El mensajero las firmó y se retiró, mientras la figura de el se iba la de otro ángel llegaba de las escaleras que había detrás del escritorio.

-Lorena,¿ no hay nada para arriba?- le preguntaba un ángel con alas de lila .

-Si, dos cartas para el señor…Toma Ximena - mientras le daba las cartas- ¿¿Todo bien allá?-

-Si, están jugando a las cartas- y como llegó se fue al tener las cartas en mano.

Mientras que Ximena subía la escalera se escuchaba una conversación.

-¡¡Por dios, no sabes como estuvo esa fiesta..!!-

-Si me la imagino…- lo decía con un tono de voz algo molesto, un joven de pelo rojo como la sangre.

-Vamos, no es tan malo esto…che para cuanto tiempo mas jugamos las cartas-

-Hasta que me pueda ir de acá, y para poder conocer al nuevo amante de Dioniso-

-Ah Yo sí… yo lo conozco - le decía el otro mientras tiraba un carta a la mesa.

-Yo no y no me lo recuerde-

-Vamos, vamos… no es tan malo -mientras agarraba otra carta y le decía al del pelo rojo.

-Si, es malo… No se cuando fue la ultima que fui…- hizo un silencio en voz de llorosa le contestó- Mira, ya no recuerdo lo que hice en ella…-

El otro sujeto solo se rió de sufrimiento del de pelo rojo, cuando la voz de Ximena pidiendo permiso para entrar.

-Señores, puedo entrar, tengo dos mensajes para ustedes-

-Así… De que colores son, por que si son blancos no lo quiero leer.- contesto el de pelirojo .

-Una blanca y la otra dorada-

Al terminó de decir el color del mensaje los dos se levantaron y dijeron al mismo tiempo –¡¡¡¡LEE YA MISMO ESA DORADA CARTA!!!!!-

La joven ángel los miro sorprendida por la reacción que tuvieron los dos.

-Entendido…- en ángel abrió la carta y la empezó a leer.

- _Mi Señor le quiero informar el sucedió hace unas horas atrás; La después de la visita no avisada de Miguel a mi Casa, Kaya el querubín que yo estoy a cargo a demostrado un tremendo poder-_ la sonrisa de uno de ellos se empezó a dibujar- y _al instante que ese poder salió, las alas de él… Haciendo lo que nosotros conocemos como Aile Noir._ -un grito de festejo salió del pelirrojo, haciendo que el ángel se detuviera por un momento y continuó- _Así que le quería avisar que un nuevo Aile Noir nació y su nombre es Kaya… Ahora es de mi una de mi humilde petición a tu grandeza, que estas alas no lastimen a Kaya…. Ya así me despido de usted el arcángel Uriel_ -

El ángel que lo leía no entendía mucho pero al parecer si ellos dos….

-Por fin escuchaste mis pagarías, gracias…gracias… gracias…gracias… gracias…gracias… gracias…gracias… gracias…gracias… gracias…gracias…- decía el de pelo color sangre mientras se arrodillaba antes el otro sujeto, mientras que este solo sonreía –Ahora la Plop ,dijo el olimpo, dijo el consejo de los dioses, a discutir un asunto muy importante- Mientras decía eso mandaba un mensaje por uno mensajero de los cielos al olimpo.

-Bueno ahora estas feliz.. ¿¿no??-

-Claro que si – le decía el pelo rojo.

-Señores ¿quieren que les lea la otra?-le preguntaba el ángel al ver la reacción de los otros dos.

-¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!!- dijo el de pelo color sangre- ya se lo que dice…. Que por problemas personales no podrá venir hoy al trabajo-

-Bueno, entonces me retiro- y antes de que se vaya el otro sujeto le da la última orden y le dice con una sonrisa - Manda a todos los dioses y a todos los arcángeles que hay una reunión, del Conseil Celestial, mañana la primera hora y después de eso puede tomarse el día libre-

-Enseguida señor- y haciendo una reverencia y dejando la los dos festejando de felicidad por la noticia que Uriel le dio.

-¡¡¡Oh, Yes!!! Al olimpo, a las orgías más grandes del mundo – El joven de pelo color sangre lo miró y dijo- Dijo las fiestas más grandes del mundo-

El otro sujeto solo sonrió y se fue cantando con el de pelo color sangre para la puerta.

Mientras que el ángel bajaba las escaleras el ángel del escritorio la miró extrañamente así que solo atino a decir- ¿Por lo que veo ya encontraron, una forma de irse de nuevo verdad?-

-Si, ya se fueron de joda de nuevo-

-Por dios, cómo puede hacer eso- decía mientras se daba vuelta para el escritorio.

-justamente Dios, es primero en irse de acá-

-Si, eso es ver- mientras que se ponía a escribir en la especie de computadora.- ¿Adonde vas?-

-Ah redactar unos mensajes que tiene que salir si o si hoy- Le dijo mientras se iba para otra habitación.- Por favor llama a los mensajeros tengo mucho mensajes que deben se entregado a manos.-

La otra ángel la vio y saco un aparato y empezó a marcar unos ciertos números.

Por el lado de Uriel ya había vuelto de hacer las compras cuando se fue a fijar como estaba Kaya. Y lo encontró despierto viendo un libro que había en la biblioteca de Uriel

-Kaya, ¿que haces?-

-Leo, Uriel quiero ser muy bueno, en lo que dios me mande así, que estoy vendiendo que categoría se podría adaptar conmigo- le decía el joven ángel.

-Hay que rápido crecen, los jóvenes Ángeles - dijo Uriel y se acercó a Kaya.

**_En ese momento no sabía por que Uriel me había llamado joven ángel sino después de ese día lo descubrí cuando uno de los Ángeles maduros llamaba así a uno que ya le había salió sus alas._ **

**_Ya que en el cielo hay clasificaciones de alas también, forma de llamar a los Ángeles por la etapa que están…_ **

**_1ª- Retoñito, se le dice a lo bebés o menores de un año._ **

**_2ª-Querubín, se le dice a los ángel que aún no tiene su alas ni poder._ **

**_3ª-Anglés jóvenes, se le dicen a los que ya tiene alas pero no tiene un tarea designada_ **

**_4ª-Anglés a lo que ya cumplen un tare._ **

**_Cuando escuche esa palabra de su boca pensé que era uno de sus nuevos apodos para mí ya que tenía alas._ **

-Estos libros, son muy complejos para que los leas ahora pero cuando seas más grande los entenderás-

-Aun tengo que crecer más para poder entender algo, ¿que puedo leer?- Le preguntó kaya afirmándose a Uriel que ya entendía algunas partes de ese libro que tenía en sus manos; Uriel solo lo vio con cara de sorpresa dado a lo que su angelito decía.

-¿¿Me acabas de decir que entendemos algunos conceptos de este libro??-

Kaya solo movió la cabeza afirmando lo que Uriel le había dicho… este no supo que decir solo atino a decir que era hora de cocinar y se levantó para ir a la cocina dejando a su querido angelito en su habitación, cuando la voz de kaya se escuchó.

-¿Uriel, mañana puedo salir a jugar?

-Si, te sientes bien ahora puedes jugar un ratito y después entrar.- le contestó Uriel de la cocina. Eso hizo que Kaya se apurara a vestirse y salir a fuera.

Uriel solo sonrió.

  
  


Kaya estaba afuera cuando los otros querubines se le acercaron al ver sus alas…

-¡¡Guau!!!... son muy lindas-

-Gracias- contesto a Kaya.

-¿Por que negras, Kaya?- dijo uno que las miraba muy detenidamente las alas de kaya.

-Por que el me salieron así yo creo que después de un tiempo, tomarán sus forma.-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!- Contestaron todos juntos a la explicación que Kaya dio. 

-Puedo tocar – le pregunto el querubín de pelo rubio.

-Claro Nao, no hay problema- y a decir eso ese querubín le tocas las alas a kaya.

-Son muy suaves, Kaya!!!-

-Gracias, Nao…- le contestó Kaya un poco vergonzoso.

Las charlas continuaron cuando le contaron a Kaya sobre otro de su amigos.

-Oye, Kaya… sabes que Tora se tuvo que ir porque le dolía la espalda.-

-Capas es porque sus alas deben estar por salir- y al contestar eso un querubín de otro grupo se acercó a ellos. Los otros miraron muy serio al querubín que los había interrumpido en su charla

-Así que sos uno de los querubines que ya tiene alas.-

-Si, lo soy- le respondió Kaya

-Entonces ¿¿¿dime...tienes algún poder en especial??? O solo son así por que … sos eso fracasados que no tiene ningún poder-

-Claro que tengo poder pero…aun solo se-

-ERES UN FRACASADO-

Eso puso muy mal al Kaya cuando vio que los demás querubines empezaba a balbucear y empezaban a decir cosas de su alas, cuando sintió dentro de él un gran dolor por las palabras que de su interior sintió algo frío y muy doloroso que salía de lo más profundo de su ser hacia afuera, Kaya extendió su brazo y pronunció unas palabras en un dialecto desconocido para ellos y una acumulación de energía se vio en la manos de Kaya y de repente esa energía salió de sus manos hediondo al querubín que había venido a molestarlos….

Eso llamó la atención de varios Anglés de por hay y empezaron a decir estas palabras .

-Un alas negras, el cielo se va corromper… otra vez…-

Le las repetían una y otra vez haciendo que Cayó al suelo gritara el nombre de Uriel, este a ver por la ventana que había un pequeño revuelto a donde los querubines y su querido niño jugaban, salió lo más rápido posible al lugar… Cuando llego , todos se callaron y lo miraron a Uriel, dando el paso para que este llegara y tome en sus brazos a Kaya y fuera para la casa…. Cuando las voces se escuchaban….

-Unas alas negras estamos en problema-

-Que piensa dios en hacer algo así, estos tiempos-

-A mí, no me importa lo que piense dios… En este momento no, quiero que ese monstruo se junte con mi niño.-

Kaya, escucho con dolor las palabras de los otros Ángeles y solo se abrazo más fuerte a Uriel, que solo respondió de la misma forma.

Mientras eso pasaba los ángeles mensajeros ya tenían su destinos asignados y al quien debería ir para allá.

**_Fin Capitulo Deux_ **

_Próximo capitulo Trois - Conseil Celestial._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno bueno, no pude esperar así que , acá el capitulo 2 , espero que le guste ... nos estamos leyendo


	3. Trois: Conseil Celestial   - “Consejo Celestial”

_ Capítulo Trois: Conseil Celestial  _

**“Consejo Celestial”**

Eran casi de noche cuando los ángeles mensajeros salieron de altar para sus distintos sitios cuando uno de ellos llegó a una de las casas muy conocido y golpeó la puerta.

La figura de Uriel apareció con semblante medio entristecido en su rostro.

-¿Diga?-

-Un, mensaje del Altar- le dijo el ángel mensajero y salió volando. Uriel vio cómo se iba y entró a la casa de nuevo.

Así fue en partes del cielo golpearon un par de casa y se iban… Mientras que los otros hacían un viaje más largo…

Uno de ellos llevaba más de uno mensaje para un lugar muy elegante en forma de los santuarios de Grecia 

-¡¡¡Uh, mensajero de los cielos!!!- dijo una musa que estaban el olimpo. Haciendo que todos los presentes viraran como el ángel llegaba.

-¿¡Busco al dios del vino!?- dijo el ángel muy serio al grupo que estaba descansando lo más tranquilo posible.

Todos lo miraron y se rieron de la forma del que el ángel les habló; aquel ángel no entendía por que se reían cuando uno de ellos se levantó y le dijo.

-Dionisio está en su harén – y señalando para adentro del establecimiento estaba decorado de hermosas telas que colgaban sobre las habitaciones.

El ángel la miró y después hizo una reverencia se dirigió a donde estaba Dionisio; Mientras caminaba sacaba de un bolso uno de los tanto mensajes que tenía y con voz firme se anuncia.

-¡Con permiso! -

Un joven de pelo Rubio con ojos gris claros azulados reaccionó con el llamado, mientras se levantaba dejando a un joven de cabellos castaños que dormía.

-¡Si!, ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?-

-Si, busco al Dios del vino y la lujuria – le dijo el ángel mientras miraba el piso para no faltar el respeto a esas personas, aun si no fuera un Dios.

Este solo lo miro y sonrió...

-¡Acá estoy! ¿En que lo puedo servir?♥-

-Le traigo un mensaje de Dios, por favor recíbalo-Le contestó el ángel muy nervioso, mientras que Dionisio, solo lo miro tomando el mensaje de aquel ángel y volvió a sonreír.

Ya teniendo el mensaje en su mano, y en forma de agradecimiento le hizo con la mano libre un beso volador ♥ y se lo mando para el Mensajero, que queda completamente congelado por lo que Dionisio el dios del Vino y la Lujuria; Sin pensar hizo la reverencia y se dirigió a otro lugar.

No muy lejos de los aposentos del dios del vino, había una imponente casa; el mensajero había llegado a la imponente casa del dios Sol.

Golpeando la puerta para ser atendido, recibiendo respuesta de adentro, aquel ángel entregó, el mensaje a uno de su sirviente y se marchó de nuevo.

Así empezó a llegar a diferentes lugares; No todos los dioses lo atendieron como se debería; Pero estaba Feliz de haber cumplido la misión que dios le dio y que ninguno de eso dioses locos quisieran algo con el….

La llegar al Altar, Ximena una de las secretarías del Altar estaba revisando un par de cosas, cerca del un imponerte pasillo que estaba nombrado como “Corridor lumière” ( pasillo de luz) , Cuando el Ángel llegó.

-Saludo a mi superior. -

Ximena miro y suspiro acercándose al ángel.- ¿Dime ya, las entregaste todas? -

-Si, mi señorita-

-¿Y que te dijeron?- preguntó Ximena, mientras anotaba algunas cosas en una libreta.

-Los grandes dioses, me dijeron que mandara un representante –Le contestaba mientras sacaba un pergamino de su bolso-La diosas Eris y la muerte no me atendieron sino dos subordinados, que me dijeron que verán si puede ir… Titania me hizo una mueca, a lo que le tome como un sí – Mientras que ángel le contestaba uno tras otro, Ximena lo miraba con ojos de que no podía creer lo que escuchaba de la boca del ángel.- El dios de la guerra me dijo que venía igual, y- fue interrumpido por la voz de Ximena .

-Déjalo ya, me imagino las otras contestaciones… a demás no quería saber que te dijo uno por uno…¡¡¡Solo si venían o no!!!- contestó Ximena mientras se daba vuelta a ver al ángel que ponía cara de pobrecito por lo que ella le decía.- ¡No pongas esa cara!-

-Pero, Señorita…-Justo cuando El ángel del iba a decir algo, Los otros mensajeros llegaron…

\- Señorita Ximena ¡¡¡están entregadas todas!!!-

-Buen trabajo ya se pueden ir- Le contestó Ximena a todos los mensajeros, incluyendo a ese que era muy detallado.

-¿¿¿Pero Señorita??? – Dijo ese ángel.

–Nada, de peros ahora te puedes ir…- le dijo Ximena y le dio la espalda. Mientras que ese ángel se fue… Ximena suspiro.

Las horas pasaron y en un gran salón una de las puestas se abrió. Y la figura de un ángel apareció pero este tenía algo distinto a lo normal; Su alas son de color Negro…

\- ¿Me pregunto, para que me hicieron venir, a acá? ¿A esta hora?; Si, no hay nadie.- le dijo en voz alta mientras movía su túnica de cuero para sentarse … cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y dejo ver a un joven rubio de ojos gris claros azulados apareció …

-¡Lucy!.. ¿Eres el primero?- dijo el joven y continuo – ¿¡Raro en ti…!? ¿Te sientes bien?-

-¡Claro, que sí! – dijo el ángel de alas negras mientras ponía de cara de pocos amigos.- ¿¡Pero tu me sorprende mas!?... Después de cómo, te deje parecías que, no te levantarías en mil años más… ¡DI-O-NI-SIO!♥-

El joven se rió y se sentó, mientras los dos hablaban de la espectacular fiesta que, hizo Dionisio en menos de 15 minutos, de anoche.

\- Me sorprendí, al ver tu invitación, tan rápido hace menos de una semana que no, hacíamos una fiesta como esa.- le dijo el ángel a Dionisio.

-Pero a vos… ¿no te costó venir? o ¡¿si?!♥-preguntó Dionisio, sabiendo cual podría ser la respuesta de peligris – ¿o me equivoco Lucifer?♥-

-¡Jajajajajajajaja, claro que no!- contesto Lucifer mientras sacaba una papiro de papel, de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. – ¡Para mi!... ¡el ángel más, corrompido eso es una manjar!-

Los dos se reían mientras las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y vieron a un ángel de alas blancas con un destello de plateado en ella y con cara de muy dolorido.

\- ¡Pero si el Migue!- gritó Lucifer mientras se levantaba de donde estaba y iba para donde aquel ángel estaba, mientras que Dionisio se sentaba en su lugar.

La cara de ese ángel, fue de odio al escuchar, la voz de aquel que nombraba su nombre…

-Pero si es el ángel, más despreciable de todo el reino celestial.- contestó el arcángel Miguel mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

-Vamos, chicos no empecemos ahora ¿si?♥- dijo Dionisio al ver las intenciones de Lucifer hacia Miguel.

-¡Pero él empezó!- dijo Lucifer mientras hacía puchero y se movía en forma de una criatura, que se quejaba de trato de su hermano mayor.

-¿¡YO QUE!?- Gritó Miguel muy enojado de su lugar cuando una leve sonrisa apareció en la cara de Dionisio al escuchar el comentario de Miguel.

-¡Vez Dio, no me quiere! – hace pucherito Lucifer al comentario de Miguel cuando este le gritó de nuevo. – ¡TU MEJOR CALLATE!, ¡¡¡SI NO ME HUBIERAS, HECHO ESO NO ESTARÍA, DE MAL HUMOR AHORA!!!-

La discusión duró un tiempo hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse y entró el arcángel Rafael con una cara de haber terminado muy mal.- ¡ya los dos dejen de eso! - Los tres miraron y lo saludaron cada uno a su forma.

-¡hola, Rafa! ¿Como estas?♥- le preguntó Dionisio a Rafael, que parecía querer que l tierra se lo comiera.

-No, muy bien… ¿cómo ves?- le contestó Rafael a Dionisio.

-Ah veo… pobre♥- le dijo mientras, se le dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿Me estas cargando Dio?- le dijo Rafael, mientras se dirigía a la derecha de Miguel. –♥claro que no Rafa, solo lo dijo de preocupación.♥-le contestó Dionisio, a lo cual Rafael solo movió una se su cejas y se sentó.

-Hola ángel, de los archivos, ¿la noche no te trato, muy bien que digamos? ¡¿Verdad?! – lo saludo Lucifer a Rafael, mientras este solo movió una mano.

-¡BIEN! así se hace Rafa, no le des cabida a este.- le contestó Miguel a Rafael. A lo que Rafael, solo lo miro. –creo que se dice hola no, ¿¡Miguel!?- dijo Rafael a Miguel que no lo había saluda.

-¿Ahora, me vas a dar cátedra de modales? – contestó Miguel con un tono medio agrario.- ya que si, nos ponemos a mirar bien, tu no tiene lo mejores… mira como entraste.- Rafael, se miró la ropa que llevaba puesta y al notar que no tenía nada de raro, no se atrevió a preguntar a que se refería; Pero sabía que, Miguel se lo diría sin importar lo que él pensara , así que se sentó y espero que Miguel hablara y como lo supuso Miguel lo dijo- Primero , alguien que entra a un lugar saluda antes que los demás . Que ya están en el recinto; Segundo: No se le contesta así a un dios , como Dionisio , si quieres ser una mal educado como ese – y señala a Lucifer; Y Cuando el pelimaron miro a donde estaba Miguel , vio la más grande sonrisa del peligris hacías Rafael para que este se riera de su sonrisa.

-Tercero, No se viene con un aspecto como el tuyo en este lugar. -

Rafael miró, muy serio a Miguel por su comentario y le contestó – Primero dudo que a Dio lo molesto o ¿te molesta?- le pregunto a Dionisio que solo contestó con un “♥NO♥” rotundo. –Segundo da lo mismo, si vamos a ver tus modales , si no pasas la raya de los límites de los demás a lo cual , Lucifer puede hacer lo que quiera, que para él está bien- Al decir eso Lucifer sonrió de una forma triunfal- Y tercero , no se en que te fijaste en mi vestimentas o en mi estado … Porque si la comparamos con la tuya , yo estoy mejor.- Al terminar de decir eso , voltio para el dado de la puerta … Miguel, estaba a punto de contestar cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y las figuras de unos seres que venía de las tierras el sol apareció.

\- Parece que llegamos bien… o ¿no?- Todos miraron donde venía la voz que se había escuchado cuando dos figuras con ropas egipcias aparecieron - ¡Creo, que es acá Rah! – le dijo el joven de cabellos rubias como le sol a otro que tenía los cabellos de color negros como la noche.

De las boca de Dionisio salió dos nombres – ¡Rah, Set!... Llegaron a tiempo- Los dos joven que había llegado miraron al dios del vino y la lujuria y se acercaron a donde él estaba.

– hola Dionisio ¿Como estas? - pregunto el joven rubio – ¿bien y tu Set?♥ – preguntó Dionisio mientras veía , una ciertas marcas en el cuello del rubio- por lo que veo, anoche la pasaste muy bien♥♥♥ – el rubio sonrío y se empezó a poner rojo, mientras el Moreno se acerco y tomo por las cintura a muchacho y contesto a Dionisio – claro que si! , la pasamos muy bien -

-¡Que , bueno … es escuchar eso!♥♥- Le dijo Dionisio a los dos dioses egipcios. – Eso me hace sentir bien ♥!-

Los dos Dioses Egipcios sonrieron y mentiras iban a tomar su lugar saludaron a los demás ….

\- ¿Todo bien lucifer?- le pregunto el rubio mientras que el morocho lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos y decía un –Hola- .

Lucifer sonrió a ver la cara de Rah y le contrasto a Set; - Claro de 10 y tu?? .. El celoso te da tu espacio – Al decir eso Rah endureció más el ceño y lo tomo con más fuerza a Set este hizo un gesto, de que lo estaba apretando muy fuerte y acarició sus rostro contestando a Lucifer. – Si ,el me da mi espacio –Cuando la voz de Miguel se escuchó… -Ah!, alguien que ve tus intenciones Ángel maldito.- la cara de los presente fue de … La de Dionisio fue de una gran sonrisa y una gota en su cabeza ; la de Rah fue de que te metes ; la de Set a este que le pasa y por último la de Rafael de por dios cállate, te metiste en algo que no es tu asunto ; cuando una voz muy cerca de el odio de Rafael se escuchó…

\- El mismo Miguel de siempre ,¿No Rafa?- Esto resalto a Rafael y mira quien había dicho eso y a ver que unas alas plateadas salen de atrás de esa persona y su cabellera castaña.

Deslizó una simple pero dedicada sonrisa … y con el nombre de Gabriel, saludó aquel Arcángel que solo contestó con una sonrisa y se dirigió a su lugar; cuando Rah iba a decir algo a Miguel , Este acercó al lugar de los disturbios y saludó formalmente a Rah haciendo que este se olvidara de Miguel -“Dios del sol Rah , es un gusto en verlo ”- Rah a escuchar eso , hizo una leve y no muy pronunciado reverencia y contestó -El gusto es mío gran arcángel de la sabiduría - Al término de eso Gabriel que está metros de Miguel lo toma de una de sus alas y lo sienta en su lugar de prepo solo diciéndole – La falta que comentaste hoy está fuera de cualquier escusa Miguel … Así que discúlpate – y se sienta entre Miguel y Rafael … con los ojos cerrados y muy callado … Eso hace que Miguel haga una reverencia al dios Rah … esto lo nota los otros cuatro y lo miran muy serio … y por un minuto … hubo silencio hasta que Lucifer hizo una pregunta – Alguien de aquí presente sabré el por qué estamos acá?- Las miradas se mezclaron entre ella buscando una respuesta pero nadie podía o sabía el porqué de sus presencia .

Cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y la figura de una joven de cabellos Negros apareció .

-Buenas madrugadas para todo – dijo aquella joven que vestía un vestido violeta oscuro con destellos dorado .

-Hola , Alba como estas?- `pregunto muy amablemente Seth a la joven que había llegado ultima; Esta , solo miro de donde venía el saludo y sonrió.

Rah ,solo movió la mano sin sacarle los ojos de encima a Lucifer; Dionisio a ver eso solo sonrío y continuo en la lista de saludos . –Hola como estas? ♥ - La joven solo lo miró y movió la mano en vertical .

Los tres arcángeles la saludaron al mismo tiempo y eso hizo que entre cerca los ojos y movió la cabeza en forma de saludo.

La voz de Lucifer se escucho y cuando ella se dio cuanta era tarde , Lucifer ya estaba atrás de ella abrazando con fuerza , como si no hubiera un mañana- Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! …. Como te trato la noche?!-

-Nah!... Lucifer suéltame!!! … me trato bien pero suéltame- le decía la joven a Lucifer mientras este lo abrazaba cada vez más fuerte. Un fuerte risas empezó a escucharse en el recinto ; dado por la escena que los dos hacían , o por parte de rah , Seth y Dionisio , los 3 arcángeles no sabían cómo reaccionar , bueno miguel , dado que los otros dos solo veían lo que pasaba . Cuando Miguel se intentó parar , Gabriel que estaba en el medio de él y Rafael , lo miro seriamente y este se paró en seco .

La escena duró su buen rato. Hasta que Dionisio fue por la ayuda de pelinegro .

-bueno , bueno , Lucy … deja ya .. No ves que ya está mareada – Decía el ojo grisáceo al peligris

\- perdón primita … hace tanto que no te veo que , me emocione – diciendo eso , soltó a la pelinegro , que cayó al piso y Dionisio fue en la ayuda de la muerte para que se pueda a levantar , cuando ella contesto – SI ME VISTE HACE UN PAR DE HORAS…. – voltio hacia donde estaban los arcángeles y le pregunto -¿Ustedes saben por que estamos acá?- . Tanto como Rafael , Miguel y Gabriel se miraron entre ellos . Lo demás en la sala volteó los ojos a donde los 3 Arcángeles estaban , cuando Gabriel sólo muto un – mmmm-.

Al ver la respuesta de Gabriel , la muerte solo movió su cabeza en forma negativa , sabía que no era nada bueno si el ángel de sabiduría no sabia nada … así que fue a su lugar y empezó hablar con Dionisio .

**-En los pasillos del Altar-**

\- buenos días – decía un ángel de alas blancas a un imponente ángel de alas plateadas que solo saludo con la cabeza y siguió caminando ….

Así fue con muchos ángeles que trabajaba en el altar .Era casi por amanecer ; Cuando llegó a los pasillos de Corridor lumière , y la figura de una bella muchacha estaba en la entrada de ese pasillo .

-Buenos días Erica , preciosa – contestó el de alas plateadas a la bella joven de cabellos rojizos que estaba parada esperando a alguien .

Erica se voltearon a ver , quien era el que la llamaba y al ver esas las hermosas alas contestó con una dulce y brillante sonrisa .

-Buenos días Señor Uriel!... ¿cómo amaneció?-

Uriel mostró una hermosa sonrió y con amabilidad se acercó a Erica y le besó la frente …. – Bien linda – hizo una pausa para ver el rostro de ella y continuó -¿pero como debes llamarme? – y sonrió .

Erica se puso colorada , no sabía que hacer … hacía mucho que no se veían … a lo cual solo atino a tomar aire y contestar – ¿Tío Uriel?- .

Al escuchar eso Uriel solo sonrió .. Y respondió – Exacto , preciosa … ahora dime que haces acá?, ¡es muy temprano para ti ! – al término de eso Uriel vio el rostro de Erica y supo que hacia ahí . – ¿Lo esperas?,¿ Verdad? – Erica solo atinar con un sí, con sus cabeza y Uriel solo suspiro … - El no ha cambiado mucho … - Hizo un silencio a ver el rostro medio entristecido de Erica y comentó – ¡Jah! … en verdad si – acaricio la cabeza de aquel ángel y solo atino a sonreír – tranquila , preciosa el llegara- Erica a escuchar las palabras de Uriel solo sonrío , sabia que Uriel tenía razón … así que no se preocupaba … mucho… sabía que esa ser llegaría, pero no como.

En ese preciso momento Erica noto algo … Uriel no era de llegar tarde … no con ese ser , pero tampoco dos horas antes como era de ser Miguel … Uriel solo llegaba puntual pero, en esta ocasión llegó medianamente tarde .

Eso hizo que la joven pelirroja le preguntaba preocupada – Me disculpo por preguntar esto , que capas no sea de mi incumbencia pero … - Uriel la miró y sonrió contentando a la duda de erica – ¿¿pero??- Erica tomó aire y dijo .- ¿es raro que llegues tarde …?, ¿pasó algo?- Uriel abrió los ojo en par en par … era muy evidente … algo malo paso … pero no quería que nadie … hasta ahora supiera que había pasado y menos ella …. Así que hizo como siempre y respondió con lo más calmo – No quería … solo tuve un asunto que atender … - al termino de decir eso, solo hizo una pregunta – ¿ya está todo? … bueno sin contarlo! – sonrió algo medio maliciosos ; Erica , lo miro extrañada y le contesto – No … solo falta un par … contando a El solo faltan 4 más … -

Eso hizo que el pelirubio , sonrisa terminó diciendo – así que no llegó muy tarde – .

La sonrisa de Uriel ,descontrato un poco a Erica , no era de los mejores mintiendo pero , por el bien de ella , prefirió mentirle …

Erica le sonrió a Uriel y este se dirigió al Corridor lumière diciendo algo a Erica – gracias linda … nos vemos cuando salgamos -

Erica solo sonrió, la idea de verlo de nuevo era algo que adoraba ; Hacía mucho que no lo veía desde hace casi 5 años ,bueno pensando mejor era casi 6 … de aquella noche .

**-en el salón -**

  
  


La puertas se abrieron para notar la presencia de aquel ángel que entraba , todo los ojos de plantaron en el .

Las vestimentas de aquel ángel era de una color verde marina y con una toga que le llegaba hasta los pies casi como un túnica de color rosado, que armoniosamente estaba combinado con su color de pelo tan rubio como los rayos de sol … los dioses lo miraron y sonrieron muy amablemente a ver qué Uriel había llegado … Primero fueron los dioses griegos . Ares , Hipnos , Athenea. Dionisio y el cuerpo desmayado de Eris ; los siguiente que saludaban era Rah , Seth y Hapi ; de los nórdicos que estaban reunidos hablando de asuntos , entre ellos estaba Thor , Bilröst. De las otras deidades que faltaban estaban sus representantes … ocupando su lugar por sus señores .

Mientras aquel ángel caminaba para su asiento la voz de Miguel se escuchó .

\- ¡Ya era hora de verte!...¿ como eras? - las miradas de Rafael , y Gabriel se clavaron en Miguel y este a sentir eso se callo .

Uriel no hizo caso a las palabras de su compañero .. Solo se sentó en su lugar esperando a que llegue los que faltaban .

**-En los pasillos del Altar-**

Erica estaba esperando … ya era muy tarde para él … normalmente llegaba 20 minutos tarde o 30 dependiendo que tan ocupado este .

_ ♪♫ _

_ Welcome to the jungle _

_ We've got fun 'n' games _

_ We got everything you want _

_ Honey, we know the names _

_ We are the people that can find _

_ Whatever you may need _

_ If you got the money, honey _

_ We got your disease _

_ ♪♫ _

En los cielos con los rayos de color anaranjado y amarillo anunciando la llegada de sol , al figura de un ángel con alas completamente brillantes de color rojo sangre se veía a lo lejos , que se estaba acomodando uno de sus auriculares de colores negros … Al ver que ya estaba llegando a su destino , decidió ir más rápido de lo normal ; y aleteo con sus brillantes y enormes alas para que le dieran más impulso .

Al llegar , al Altar , se acomodo el pelo igual de rojo como sus alas , con las manos , se sacudió su musculosa de color roja ,para sacar el polvo que tenía sobre él por viajar y con el ritmo del a música que se escuchaba , empezó a caminar .

El collar que tenia se movía sensualmente por su pecho , que se podía ver por la atreves del escotes en “V” con el contraste con la ropa de gamas de los colores rojo. Vestido de un babucha y un sobre pantalón atado en la cintura con una faja ; aquel ángel caminaba muy sensual y seductor , como la sensual música que se podía precaver de los auriculares de sus oídos , seducía al cuerpo de ese ángel y mostraba lo más hermosos de a su caminar felino .

Por los pasillo notaba que los demás ángel , lo miraba , algunos extrañado, como otros adorado su caminar felino y otros sorprendido ; Muchos sabia quien era y para lo que no era algo sorprendente y raro … no muchos Ángeles de cielo tenías esa presencia que él emanaba , con tal caminar … Sacando el color rojo de su pelo era algo que llamaba más la atención que cualquier cosas … pero a le no le importaba , solo sonreía a ver las caras de ellos .

Después de mucho años de espera y de guarda , anoche había sido la mejor noche en años , si por dios , fue una que disfruto ; Así que no le importo mucho lo que pasaba eso ángeles, al verlo llegar .

_ ♪♫ _

_ In the jungle _

_ Welcome to the jungle _

_ Watch it bring you to your _

_ knees, knees _

_ I wanna watch you bleed _

_ ♪♫ _

ya en cerca de la puerta que dirige su destino … sonrió y bajó el volumen a ver que a lo lejos se veía.

Abrió una puerta que le dirigía su destino y empezó a caminar por dento de ella, los ángeles menores lo miraban y lo saludaban con obediencia, temor o tranquilidad.

El solo los saludaban con al un gesto, movimiento de rostro o sonrisas; Tomando por el lado de del Corridor lumière, empezó a mover la cabeza al pequeño compás que se oía… haciendo que su roja cabellera empezará agitarse de una lado para otro.

Algunos ángeles se quedaban mirando perdidamente a ver como él se movía sensualmente hacia su destino ; otro lados varios ángeles femeninos como masculinos solo lo miraban con temor

_ ♪♫ _

_ Welcome to the jungle _

_ We take it day by day _

_ If you want it you're gonna bleed _

_ But it's the price you pay _

_ And you're a very sexy girl _

_ That's very hard to please _

_ You can taste the bright lights _

_ But you won't get them for free _

_ In the jungle _

_ Welcome to the jungle _

_ Feel my, my, my serpentine _

_ I, I wanna hear you scream _

_ ♪♫ _

por un buen rato caminó por ese pasillo hasta distinguir la última puerta que daba a aquel lugar que esperaban su presencia ; a lo lejos se podía distinguir la figura de ángel que esperaba en la entrada principal del Corridor lumière .

El pelirrojo solo sonrio a ver esa figura .. y empezó a caminar un poco más rápido mientras se sacaba de sus ropas el Ipod … y apagaba la música .

Erica a escuchar esa leve y suave música que se apagaba, volvió donde venía esa música, respiro y agarró un par de cosas como , una toalla , perfumes y enjuague bucal.

_ ♪♫ _

_ Welcome to the jungle _

_ It gets worse here everyday _

_ Ya learn ta live like an animal _

_ In the jungle where we play _

_ If you got a hunger for what you see _

_ You'll take it eventually _

_ You can have anything you want _

_ But you better not take it from me _

_ ♪♫ _

El ángel de cabello color rojo se freno a delante de Erica y con un amplia y seductora sonrisa , la saludos - Hi, mi bella … - Mirando a Erica volvió a preguntar - ¿Que haces aca mi amor?-

Erica solo lo miro media enojada y suspiro antes de contestar como si estuviera conteniendo ira … -¿Que hago ?...No es , obvio , lo que hago- pasando el enjuague bucal - Te espero .. sabia que vendrias en- Erica paro y lo miró - ¿¡Estado!?- hizo silencio y lo miró sorprendida - ¿No estas en mal estado? - pregunto sorprendida mientras este solo sonreía a escuchar la pregunta de la pequeña.

\- Claro que no … cómo podía venir acá , ¿en tan mal estado?-

  
  


Eso hizo enojar a Erica.. le estaba insinuando que él no era de llegar en mal estado … ya no recordaba cuantas veces en su vida como ángel menor , tuvo que ayudarlo a parecer alguien decente y ahora le estaba tomando el pelo … veces tenías ganas de darle un fuerte reto , para ver si así se comportaba como debería . Suspirando para no hacer ninguna escena .

\- Me estas cargando … ¿no?- lo miró muy seria - ya no recuerdo cuantas veces te e visto en esos estados San Valentín-

Este al ver como Erica le decias las cosas empezó a reír . Era verdad , Erica lo había visto en tantas mal momentos que ninguno de los dos ya sabia cuanto era … la principio él se apenaba que esa preciosa angel de cabellos de fuego lo vieras si… pero de tanto tiempo pensar que quien era ella ya no quiera ocultar mas nada . el era de ese tipos de seres que , bueno que no se comportaba como muchos angles … bueh … como miguel .. ese era un referente de aburrimiento total y a él ,eso no le gustaba.

Mientras el observaba como Erica , hacia berrinche por lo que él dijo , sonreía dado que se veía hermosa desde todo punto de viste … cuando reirá , cuando se enojaba por algunas cosas que él hacía o no encontraba la forma de hacer las cosas , todo lo que Erica haga y dejara de hacer a San Valentín le encantaba era un “Ser” bello y agradeció al señor por dejar que el pueda ver eso . 

Erica noto que el pelirrojo no estaba prestando atención y eso la molesto mas … ella que se había levantado temprano cuando recibió ese mensaje

**-Flash Back -**

**Era ya como las noche cuando un mensaje llegó .**

**-Erica, querida .. hoy no llego a casa cuidate ♥ -**

**Erica , volvió un y otra oir el mensaje … que era lo que eso que a él, lo iba a retener , tanto como para no ir a casa esa noche . Cuando la puerta se escuchó ; Erica bajo corriendo pensando era una de sus broma y él estaba en la puerta .**

**Abrió y para su infortunio no era él , sino un mensajero ,que lo buscaba … le entregó un sobre Celeste con alas doradas y se retiró … Erica lo miro, sabia que era algo importante y que era un falta de respeto, pero aun mas era si, él no llegaba y no se enteraba de eso y no iba podía ser peor castigo del que ella podía recibir … Así que tomó fuerzas y trago saliva … que mal podría pasar era algo del altar , algo que dios mandó .. algo muy importante … que podía ser castigada por eso, pero era ya necesario este , la dejó plantada en casa y no vendría en mucho tiempo por lo que el mensaje decía , se fue para la oficina … ¡bueh!... “Oficina” él no la usaba … y si lo hacía era en raras ocasiones era más un juntadero de papeles que oficina eso.**

**Entro con cuidado y tomo un abre carta … y despacio la abrió en ella anunciaba que debería presentarse a las 7 de la mañana a una hora después que el sol salga a Conseil Celestial ...que era de urgencia .**

**Eso estremeció a Erica , desde su años de vida solo una vez vio ese nombre y sabía que cuando él leyera esto no sería nada bueno, dado que la última vez , el no tenia buena cara … 5 años de que había recibido esa carta y gracias a esa , las cosas , había cambiado … sus seres querido, se alejaron.**

**Sabía que él tenía encima su Ipod … bueno no salía sin él así que prendió su netbook y el mando un mensaje.**

**tomó su móvil y colocó un hora … ella lo vería para allá … sabía que si el no venia para la casa , sino que ir para allá y en una muy fea forma y eso no era muy agradable … menos si el mensaje era de lo correcto … se tenía que presentar al gran consejo ,el consejo de los cielos.**

  
  


**Colocó un par de cosas en su bolso y se dirigió a dormir … mientras en su cama Erica pensando el porque de esa carta , el por que él no había vuelto … era un gran tonto siempre haciendo cosa que lo ponían en media falta . Si era un tonto , el tonto que amaba , el tonto que le había querido como era .**

**Y mientras cerraba los ojos … dijo muy suave - Dulces noches Valentín … espero que donde estes hoy no sea un lugar feo y que dios te guarde -**

**-Flash Back -**

y ahora él , no le apretaba atención , y se reía mientras ella lo retaba , golpeo fuerte con una de su pie le suelo , haciendo que El pelirrojo le tomó atención .

-¿Me estas escuchando ? - lo miro enojada a San Valentín , este solo movió la cabeza y espero que la pelirroja dijera algo

\- Bueno … mas tarde discutimo por lo que me dijiste - refunfuñó - Ahora toma- Entregando el enjuague bucal ; Este lo tomó y colocó en su boca .

\- ahora te lavas un poco la cara y te colocas este perfume… es que más te queda bien -

El sonrio , sabia cual decía ella, era aquel que ella le había regalado aquella vez . Así que al terminar de lavar la cara y ponerse el perfume , tomó a su querida por la cintura y le beso en la frente .

-¿que haria sin ti?... mi pequeña- Erica se había quedado sorprendida ya era un ángel menor y la verdad , hacía años que San valentín no mostraba tanto afecto como en ese momento . ella solo sonrió … el cabello de color rojo se soltó y se dirigió para el salon donde estaba dictando el Conseil Celestial .

Erica lo vio alegre y con la cara colorada le grito -¡NO , CREAS QUE CON ESTO NO ,ME VAS A ESCUCHAR!-

San Valentin solo sonrio a escuchar lo que su pequeña le decía y moviendo su mano como saludo ,desapareció por ese gran pasillo.

  
  


**-En el salón -**

  
  


las puertas se abrieron y todo los presente notaron su presencia, el gran Arcángel de amor había llegado , tarde pero lo había llegado .

-Oh!, miren quien llego - Dijo Miguel , algo molesto por el retraso de San Valentín … El pelirrojo solo sonrió … no importaba lo que el general del ejército de los cielo podía decir … está feliz por todo lo que pasaba .

-Raro de ti … llegar más tarde de lo normal - le dijo gabriel que estaba observando cómo el pelirrojo se acercaba a su asiento.

-Me disculpo , tenía asustó importato que agregar - miro pícaro a Dionisio y después a miguel.

esto puso muy incómodo a Miguel , mientras que a Dionisio solo le divirtió … el como miguel , sabían a que se refería San Valentín .

Cuando un voz se escuchó llamado la atención de todo . -ya que estamos todo podemos empezar , ¿no , creen ?- Las miradas se colocaron en esa voz , la cual estaba cerca de asiento de san valentín .

Al llegar a su lugar … el joven de cabellos rojos contestó a la pregunta de aquella voz - claro … empecemos de una vez , así todo volvemos a nuestro asuntos …- miro a quien provenía esa voz , aquel hombre de cabellos blancos como la luna . - ¡No , es así Dios!-

  
  


El peliblanco ,solo sonrio , sabia que era lo que San Valentín quería decir con eso … para el pelirrojo era algo de suma importancia … quería salir de su responsabilidades y poder divertirse un poco más antes de volver a la rutina .

-si , es verdad - Contestó Dios . -Ahora que todo estamos , los dioses , arcángeles y sus representante podemos abrir la sesión de este consejo de cielo -

Uno de los dioses nórdicos pregunto - y Dinos … que era tan importante que nos hiciste llegar tan tempranos?-

Dios , los miró a todo que estaba sorprendido y entregado

\- Debo anunciar que , ya de hace muchos años que aquel ser que se esperaba , ha nacido de nuevo en nuestras tierras -

Todo lo miraron integrado , menos el pelirrojo de los angel el solo afirmaba con la cabeza como si fuera una de las más grandes noticias … pero en la mesa había alguien , que esas palabra era como clavar un puñal en su corazón.

Metido en sus pensamiento , no quiera que esas palabras salgan de la boca de su señor cuando las manos de arcangel a derecha lo desconcentro.

-¿Uri?... estas bien? -Uriel lo miró y sonrió … no quería que Rafale sepa ese oscuro secreto … ya era obvio había pasado tanto tiempo y era mas obvio si ataban cabo que esa decisión en ese día , hacía 5 años atrás era lo que los reunía ahora … y prefería que se enterara por aquella persona que por el .

Sabía que no era fácil engañar y menos a el angel que tenia a sus derecha , al que estaba mas junto a uriel que los otras 4 arcangeles … -Como les decíamos , nació el ser que deberá tomar el puesto a mi izquierda en esta consejo .-

  
  


Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos , y miraron donde estaba lucifer … esto peligris solo miro extrañado … ya por sus acciones había sido expulsado de ese asisto y la verdad , lo extrañaba a veces , como no … era un ángel y aun si había sido desterrado de ese lugar no ,se arrepentía de aquella decisión … sabia que tarde o temprano alguien mas , con mas condiciones que él sería el portador de ese lugar … pero esperen … si alguien iba a ocupar su ex lugar … eso significaba algo … que un Aile Noir había nacido; Miró con asombro era eso , si es eso . Miro a dios y al ver los ojos de dios noto.

Dios podía guardar muchas cosas y incluyo a veces mentirles a sus amados hijos pero no era de ocultar ciertas cosas , menos a él , al que fue su mano izquierda . miró intrigado a lo de la mesa y noto que uno de eso queridos Arcángel , estaba muy nervioso ; si era eso , era esa persona … para esa persona , mentir está algo sucio … bueno no al nivel de miguel pero lo hacía sentir mal.

Vio que Rafael se acercaba a Uriel mientras Dios dio la noticia o la daba como adivinaza … era lo que más le gustaba de eso.

Sabía que era algo bueno y malo … desde que el decidió eso uno de los más afectados de su querido y a dorados hermanos , fue Uriel . Y algo no le gustaba ,el peligris ,se sentía inquieto y aún más al ver la cara de Uriel … Así que tomo un poco de aire y interrumpió a Dios.

-¿Estas?- todo miraron a Lucifer- ¿Diciendo que un Aile Noir , nació? - Dios lo miró muy contento ; no esperaba mas de el Ex manos Izquierda de sus hijos, y una muy leve sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara de el peliblanco, haciendo que se le dibujara una de gran sonrisa en la cara de Lucifer.

-¿¡QUE!?- gritó Miguel , levantándose de su asiento -!dimo que no!- parecía suplicar que lo que el peligris decía era mentira . todo miraron , solo uno voltio para el otro lado de donde venia el grito .

_ R _ afael iba a decir eso cuando noto a el pelirubio que había volteado par decirle algo a Miguel .

Al principio , no entendía pero a alguien que era el gran ángel de los archivos y sabía todo lo que pasaba e iba pasar , no fue muy difícil y tampoco tardado tanto en darse cuenta que era eso lo que Uriel estaba ocultando .

Apretó su mano esperando ver los ojos de verdes pero este solo apreto mas fuerte la mano de Rafael …

\- Nos estas diciendo que otro como , ese - Rah , había hablado y señalado a Lucifer , para identificar a nuevo ser - ¿Nace ?.

Las caras de todo aun no caía , no podía creer que era cierto … solo San Valentin y Lucifer parecía contento , dios solo afirmo con la cabeza y respondí a la pregunta el dios del sol.

\- si… nació otro igual o mejor que lucifer… aunque con el tiempo y con el apoyo de los presente veremos como sera- miro a peligris - sin ofender hijo moi - el peligris solo sonreía y negaba con la cabeza. No se ofendía , el espera que su sucesor sea mejor que él , en algún punto … eso decía aquel momento .

Cuando la voz de una joven es escucho y todo miraron quién era -Sin ofender , tio… pero creo que lo que mi primo quiere decir - Miró a Rah que observaba muy atento lo que Ahtenas decía- es que y pasamos por esto hace mucho , quién nos garantiza que el , ¿no cometerá el mismo error que lucifer?-

  
  


Al terminar de decir eso uriel que se había mantenido callado hasta ahora solo , intento decir algo cuando fue ganado por otro en el recinto.

-Creo que todo nostros prima - dijo el pelicastaño al ver que habia duda.

-¿me estas diciendo que debo ser niñero ?- respondió de muy mal modo Thor al comentario de Gabriel.

  
  


Gabriel que se había quedado callado y con los ojos cerrado por mucho tiempo lo había mirado fijo , respondiendo a esta gran intriga que casi todo en el recinto tenía .

\- No, no estoy diciendo eso … estoy diciendo que seamos la familia que deberíamos ser … a fin , tu primo del norte eras sobrino del gran dios del cielo y por lo tanto mi primo.- sabiendo cómo podía contestar Thor , se acomodo para hablar más adecuadamente.

-Se, que asusta un poco …. no dijo que mi hermano se haya comportado de los más bien , en estos años - miro al peligris que lo miro sorprendido que lo haya defendido. -pero como todo , el nuevo Aile Noir debe aprender y decidir por sí mismo que hacer … como nos dejaron hacer a nosotro- en ese momento Miguel solo se movio de lugar para decir algo cuando el dedo de Gabriel lo paro . - Si , como tu Miguel decis las cosas ,que debes hacer … todo tuvimos esa libertad .- suspiro y miro al unico en la mesa con semblante de tristeza. -Por mi parte ….Uriel ….- el pelirubio lo miro.

-No juzgaré y o lo rechazaré de mi - movió su cabello castaño con la manos. - si el me necesita que cuente con migo … se , que en este mismo momento debe ser difícil para ti, pero no es tu culpa… - miró a su señor - padre , me debo disculpar pero creo que la forma en la que avisas que tendemos nuevo miembro en la familia es muy fea  _ …  _ espero que para las próxima generaciones de nuestra familia sea más abierto y no ocultes cosas.

Todos se quedaron sorprendido cuando , el pelinegro a lado de Gabriel pronunció palabras. -¿Crees, que hablas por todo?-

  
  


El castaño lo miro y respondió - no , solo por mi…. - suspiro y con el ceño endurecido como un hermano mayor retaba a uno menor , le hablo - creo hermano mio que deberías fijarte cómo usar los pronombres-

  
  


_ M _ iguel se sentó , no iba a discutir , era inútil, necesitaba pensar que , hacer con el “nuevo miembro” , a demas despues se lo pagaria de alguna forma Gabriel.

  
  


-Bueno , como y dijo Gabriel , y lucifer … hay un nuevo Aile Noir … y esta - Se levantó y señaló a Uriel - Bajo la custodia de el Arcángel Uriel -

  
  


otra vez gritó Miguel , ahora caía , todas las fichas … esa reunión , ese comportamiento extraño de uriel y lo que más le molestaba era ese mocoso, ya sentía que era algo extraño , algo dentro de él lo molestaba cuando lo veía y ahora todo tenía sentido.

todos empezaron a murmurar cuando la voz de la pelinegro se escuchó - ¿Y?... Uriel… ¿cómo se llama mi nuevo primo ?-

Uriel la miro algo extrañado , cuando iba contestar la voz el peliblanco resonó de nuevo .

-No , quería mine … no es primo , sino sobrino-

  
  


En el recinto se sintió y oyó un OH! … era una nueva generación en absoluto… era los siguientes a ellos .

Uriel tomó aire miró a Rafael que aún apretaba su mano … y suspiro .

-Kaya- dijo el pelirubio casi como si su alma se fuera de su _ c _ uerpo .

-Oh!... es muy bello - Dijo la muerte moviendo a el brazo de eris - escuchate prima , el nombre de nuestro sobrino? -

Eris que aún estaba media solorienta y media feliz … la verdad a ella no le llamaba mucha la atención. Solo pedía que nadie molestara a uno de su primos que la verdad no le gustaba mucho que este asi … Uriel podía ser algo molesto , era su primo y ese semblante no le gustaba.

Si sus hermanos tenían razones para temer , ella no... ella solo era la llave del caos … así que uno más que ayude a su propósito no era de temer .

Pero si la cara del pelirubio y como sabía que cualquier comentario puede herir más a él solo atino a sonreír y comentar algo lindo … bueno creo que lindo.

-Muy lindo- sonrió - ¿se lo pusiste vos?-

  
  


Uriel la miro … temía que podía decir ellas , las amaba pero no por ello , ella eran llamadas la driada , así que sin mucho penar contestó a su prima que estaba esperando un respuesta - Si , yo lo llame así … -

  
  


el recinto volvió a murmurar y ahora mas , ya que ahora sabían cómo se llamaba el Aile Noir. Cuando Eris contestó - que bueno - voltio a su tío y pregunto - ¿ya nos podemos ir ?-

  
  


el peliblanco la miro cuando a vos de Dionisio se escuchó - Eris!... por el amor Afrodita, como puedes decir algo así ? ♥-

Eris lo miró , como diciendo “dale , ya termino me quiero ir a dormir o por lo menos a sacarse la resaca de anoche ”.

Eso hizo reír a dios era muy divertido cuando el consejo se juntaba … bueno así no era para resolver algo importante , ya que ahí los veía todo … eso le había hecho recordar como había mandado el mensaje el dia anterior

  
  


**-Flash back** -

-¡Ximena!-

Voltio el ángel ante de irse de ese lugar . -¿si ,señor?-

-Emite un libération celèste , para las 7 am .. no puede faltar nadie - sonrió a ver el rostro de San Valentín y el de Ximena a ver la hora ; ya que hacía unos minutos San Valentín , había reclamado joda … si joda ,fiesta pachanga. Ximena no entendía el porqué de la hora y porque se lo hacía en broma a pelirrojo.

-Pero , mi señor!- exclamó Ximena

\- nada de pero , ximena … para esa hora … sin falta... sale ahora - puso a ver cómo el pelirrojo cia de llanto al suelo mientras murmuraba algo

-¿¿Por que , porque?? -

Dios solo sonrió de nuevo y habló a Ximena - ¿Se entendió?-

esta solo movió la cabeza en la formación y salió dejando a los dos solo en ese estudio.

**-Flash back-**

-SÍ, querida ya nos podemos ir -

Al decir eso los murmullos se escucharon más fuerte el Conseil Celestial se había acabado y ya eran libres de irse.

**_Para mi no era algo muy importante… bueno en ese momento las cosas no era importante dado que no sabía que mi destino era esta por verse. Y con él el de conocer ese mundo al que Uriel me quiso mantener alejado._ **

  
  
  


**_Fin Capitulo Trois_ **

_ Próximo capítulo Quatre . _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aca e nuevo con Aile Noir espero que les guste , ahora nos estaremos leyendo el lunes besos


	4. Quatre-le début du problème

Capítulo Quatre - Le début du problème 

“el inicio del problema"   
  


Al escuchar que se podían ir, todos se relajaron y se juntaron en grupo … bueno la mayoría de los presentes, dado que los representante de algunos diose ya se habían retirado para informarles a sus señores .

Por otra parte en el círculos de los dioses griegos , había una conmoción por ciertos comentarios de cierta diosa de la discordia .

\- ¿Podrías, ser más educada? - 

la regañaba muy fuertemente una chica de pelo violeta.

\- ¿Mal educada?, ¿¡¡¡yo!!!!? - 

La miraba de muy mal humor, cuando no había sido mal educada ... Cuando le había faltado al respeto a alguien, por lo que no entendía lo que se hermana le decía . Además porque sería mal educada .Si había llegado a tiempo ... No en forma pero ,sí en tiempo .

\- Solo le pregunté al tío , si nos podiamos ir - 

le habían contestado a Eris a las miradas de sus hermanos.

La peliazul la miró con un gesto irónico en sí , era muy obvio que el mal humor que ahora poseía no era por la reunión de las 7 am , sino porque sus hermanos que estaban haciendo un escándalo por una simple pregunta.   
Pero parecía que esa simple pregunta había sido una falta de respeto, dado que la presentación de su nuevo sobrino \ o primo… o lo que fuera, era de propiedades ahora.   
  


\- Creo que sería mejor, que no discutamos eso ahora - 

decias Hypnos al ver a sus dos hermanas discutir en eso las dos voltearon hacia donde su hermano Hypnos .

\- ¡¡¡¿TU , QUE TE METES? !!!! - 

le gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo

Haciendo que Hypnos se enojara con ellas y contestó de mala forma . 

\- Me meto porque puedo ... ¡Pendejas estúpidas! -

Los tres empezaron a pelearse entre sí , dejando a Ares y Dionisios ,a fuera de esa discusión como dos espectadores.    
Y así una breve charla comenzó entre ellos.

\- Dio - 

Le dijo Ares al Dios de la lujuria a lo que Dionisio le contestó 

\- mmm -

\- Dime, ¿que piensas ? - 

le preguntaba el pelinegro , mientras miraba como estaban los demás en el recinto.

Dionisio sólo tenía ojos para ver al único ser que estaba aún sentado en la mesa ... La voz de Ares lo sacó de ese mundo.

\- ¿Y? -

\- Ah!...No se ,que pensar -

Le contestó Dionisio a Ares que suspiraba.

\- ¿Y, tú ...?¿que piensas de esto ? -

\- Yo...no se, que pensar - 

Dionisio lo vio sorprendido ya que l su hermano , el gran Dios de la guerra y no sabía que hacer, por lo que se quedó sorprendido al escucharlo decir eso.

\- Se que te sorprendí con lo que acabo decir ... - 

Le decía Ares a su hermano que lo seguía mirando perplejo por sus comentarios .

\- Es verdad ... Lo que dijo Gabriel , tenemos que apoyar a nuestro sobrino / primo / lo que sea -   
  


Dionisio sólo lo miraba ,cuando noto que la cara de Ares se puso roja, ya que era raro que él se pusiera de esa manera, no era normal… bueno es la forma normal de ser de Ares.

  
  


\- ¿¡Es, raro llamarlo así … !? -

Ares había pronunciado, unas palabras en un tono muy bajo que solo Dionisio pudo escuchar bien. 

\- y más raro es saber que Uri es padre. -   
  
Por lo que Dionisio se rio .. ya que si era raro , que muchos se estaban portando raro ; pero creía que su hermano Ares , era el más raro de todos,    
Al notar eso Ares , cambio su semblante a enojo , ya se estaba imaginando lo que el dios de vino y la lujuria estaba pensando por su cabeza … y no le gustaba .   
  
\- ¡¡NI LO PIENSES!!! - 

Gritó tan fuerte que los demás presentes , incluyendo a los tres hermanos que estaban peleando se detuvieron de su discusión y lo miraron.   
\- ¿Yo?... ¿que estaba pensando? - 

Le preguntó Dionisio a su hermano que lo miraba enojado.   
\- ¡Cualquier cosa, de las cosas que pienses ! … es un no rotundo - 

después de terminar de decirle eso Ares a Dionisio … sintió que todos lo miraban y se puso rojo .   
\- ¡¡¡¡¡ VEZ !!! - 

señalo a todo el recinto con sus manos … - ¡¡¡AH , ESTO ME REFIERO !!! - 

Y al terminar de decir eso, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta .   
  
Los tres que se estaban peleando se quedaron  perplejos ya que no sabían que pasaba y menos por que Ares había reaccionado así, por lo que se acercaron hacia donde estaba Dionisio y Artemisa le pregunto a Dionisio.   
\- ¿Que paso ? \- 

A lo que él le contestó a la de cabello rosado claro.   
-Ni idea … estábamos hablando y de repente saltó así - 

con un semblante de sorpresa a la reacción que tuvo Ares. 

\- Pero , es interesante - 

y sonrió luego miró a su hermana y continuo. 

\- Creo que debemos irnos …. ¡ERIS, ATHENA, HYPNOS… ES HORA ! - 

Y dejando  desconcertada a Artemisa , Dionisio se marchaba hacia la puerta.   
  
Los 3 que estaban peleando se dirigieron a la misma dirección que los otros dos dioses griegos que se iban . En otra parte del salón, mientras eso pasaba , Seth estaba a punto de hablar con esa único ser que estaba estable en la mesa del gran salón ; Pero al ver que las cosas se calmaron se dirigió a donde iba.   
\- ¡Uriel! -    
Eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos y al mirar quien era el que lo llamaba.    
\- ¿Sí? - 

contestó con una leve sonrisa pero algo de tristeza en ella.   
\- ¿Todo bien ?... digo , por - 

el ojo negros fue interrumpido por el rubio que se levantó y le dijo 

\- Si , estoy bien … disculpe … me debo ir - 

y con una leve reverencia se fue.    
  


\- ¿Que paso? - 

una voz , sacó de ese estado al dios de la fuerza bruta.    
\- Rah - 

pronuncio el rubio al ver al pelinegro a lado de él.   
\- ¿Paso algo? - Y volviendo a preguntarle el ojosnegros y al ver la cara de Seth.   
\- No se , le pregunte si todo estaba bien y se fue - 

Los dos dioses egipcios miraron hacia donde estaba la gran puerta,viendo como ese Arcángel se iba .    
\- Debe estar un poco confundido -

Dijo Rah al ver la escena .   
\- Sí, eso parece - 

lo tomó de la mano y lo miro 

\- ¿Nos vamos ? - 

Rah sonrió, sabía que era hora de ire ya que su amado dios la muerte quería irse .   
\- SI - 

y al contestar eso , los dos dioses Egipcios se marcharnos del recinto .   
  


Uno a uno se empezaron a ir del recinto , mientras que San valentín se levantaba y veía como el lugar se quedaba vacío; por un momento se quedó recordando .   
  


  
**\- En el Pasillo -**

  
Erica estaba aún esperando a su tutor … era raro ya que él era el primero en irse cuando estas reuniones se terminaban. Pero está vez no fue así y en lo que esperaba se quedó mirando un punto fijo hasta que las voces de algunos conocidos la sacaron de sus pensamientos.   
\- ¡Espectro lindo !...¿que haces acá ?- 

Le dijo la voz haciendo que ella volteaba a ver de dónde provenía la voz, a unos metros de ella se encontraba Gabriel.   
  
\- ¡Señor , Gabriel! - 

dijo la joven, al ver al ángel de cabello rojizo.   
\- Hola , linda … - 

hizo una pausa 

\- ¿Que haces , aca ?- 

mirando muy integrando.   
\- Espero , señor… espero - 

Le contestó con una leve reverencia al ángel del conocimiento.   
\- JAJAJA… ¿aun, no sale? - 

A lo que Erika negó con la cabeza a la pregunta, provocando que sonriera Gabriel y le volviera a hacer otra pregunta- ¿Como va, los estudios? -    
Erica lo miro muy sorprendida y suspiro 

\- Bien , digamos que bien …- 

lo miro a la cara y preguntó 

\- ¿por que, pregunta eso? -   
A Gabriel se le dibujó una leve sonrisa y respondió. 

\- Pues pronto volveremos a la academia - paro un segundo y volvió hablar 

\- Solo quería saber como estabas , dado que pronto se renuevan los estudios -    
A Erica ,no le gustaba mucho lo que Gabriel le decía, pero era normal ya que el gran arcángel que estaba enfrente a ella era uno de los que manejaban la academia y sabía que lo que él decía era verdad .   
Así que suspiró y volvió a contestar la pregunta 

\- la verdad no muy bien, no quiero empezar - 

Eso sorprendió a castaño y colocó su mano en el hombro de de la pelirroja.   
\- Tranquila mi lindo Espectro … creo que este año será único - 

sonrió amablemente y volvió hablar 

\- cualquier cosa que , puro amor te hagas … ven habla conmigo y yo hablaré con él - 

Y al terminar eso , se fue .   
  


Dejando a Erica sonriendo de una forma muy incómoda … dado que no era nada de lo que Gabriel podría pensar que le estuviera haciendo San Valentín a ella, sino que el hecho de volver a ese lugar no era grato. Así que suspiró y volvió a su posición a esperar aquella persona.

**\- Alguna parte de cielo -**

  
En la casa de Uriel , los dos intrigantes de la casa preparaban las cosas del día … uno de ellos tenía un semblante muy triste , mientras el menor de ellos parecía preocupado por lo que le pasaba al más grande .   
\- ¿¡Uriel!? - 

Dijo el menor de ellos   
\- ¿Mmmmm? - 

le respondió mientras preparaba las cosas de los dos .   
\- ¿Pasa algo? - 

pregunto Kaya a Uriel muy intrigado por su semblante. Uriel , miró a su ángel y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro le contestó a su niño. 

\- Todo bien … hay que prepararnos , mañana iremos a hacer algo muy importante - 

Su ángel , lo miró y movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación; pero aún seguía intrigado ya que desde que su guardián regreso había estado muy callado. 

Las horas pasaron y el sol en el cielo se estaba poniendo cuando Uriel y Kaya , salieron a hacer un par de compras.   
  
Pòr los lugares donde ellos pasaban , veía como lo miraban extraño y murmuraban mientras comían, eso a Uriel lo molesto mucho, por lo que empezó a endurecer su rostro , cuando de repente sintió la mano de su pequeño tocar la suya.   
\- ¿Todo bien? - 

Preguntó el joven mientras este lo miraba al pelirubio claro .   
\- Si , todo bien - 

volvió a sonreír con un semblante de tristeza, hasta que llegó a un lugar que parecía un almacén.   
\- Te quedas aca , ¿si? - 

le dijo a Kaya el cual contestó que sí , mientras Uriel entraba a la alamacen .   
Fuera de lugar , Kaya miraba como los Ángeles pasaban lo hacían sus actividades rutinarias, cuando de repente un grupo de ángeles un poco más grande que él llegaron donde él estaba .

\- Mira … a este pequeño, se le marcharon las alas - 

Y lo decía con un tono burlón mientras le tomaba una de sus alas, Kaya se quejaba de cómo le tomaba el ala.

\- ¡suéltala … por favor! - 

suplicaba el morocho mientras el Ángel menor refregaba con fuerza. 

\- ¡Noooo , duele duele - 

Kaya gritaba mientras sollozaba porque le dolía .

\- ¡Deja de llorar! - 

le decía al ángel que le tenía sujetando el ala. 

\- ¿donde te metiste… ??? ¡En una nube llena de hollín! - 

el comentario del ángel de alas amarillas género risa a los demás , mientras uno de alas celeste tomó, la otra ala de Kaya y la tironio.

\- Posta … no sale - 

Eso hizo que el menor llorara de dolor . Era como si le estuvieran cortando la piel en trozos , y con sus brazos se abrazó a sí mismo para poder aguantar el dolor , que los otros ángeles le generaban .

\- Que llorón - 

dijo otro de alas rojas .

\- Ya se y si usamos nuestros poder para sacar esa mugre -

dijo uno de las violetas colocando sus manos en una de la alas kaya ,generando una luz azul que parecía tener como agua .

Y empezó a sacar vapor y los gritos de Kaya se escucharon aun mas fuerte , ese líquido le quemaba .

El dolor era aun mas fuerte y las lágrimas salían aún más, se agarró con fuerza y cuando no aguanto más soltó el abrazo y movió su brazo para separarse del resto y se sus puños salió una rafaga de vienton con una onda de choque ,haciendo que todo el resto de los otros ángeles cayeran al suelo y lejos de Kaya … el local donde estaba Uriel, se quebraron los vidrios, asustando a todos dentro .

Kaya estaba de rodillas rodilla y otra vez abrazándose a sí mismo y llorando ya que una de sus alas estaba con manchas de sangrar y como a unos 30 centímetros de él … los otros ángeles estaba en el suelo muy lastimados.

**En ese momento no me di cuenta … mis alas no era lo único que brotaron … sino un gran poder en mi interior que yo no sabía dominar y desde ese momento toda mi vida empezó a caer en un espiral de discriminación.**

**_Fin Capitulo_ ** **Quatre**   


_ Próximo capítulo cinq - académie. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aile noir , sigue en poseso asi lo subiré todo los 10 del mes espero que le guste y nos estamos leyendo


	5. Capítulo cinq - Sanatorium

Capítulo cinq - Sanatorium  "sanatorio" 

**La verdad no recuerdo mucho ese día …en ese momento según Uriel, por instinto para protegerme yo desperté una fuerza terrible y lo que había hecho no estaba mal, pero las miradas de los demás me decían lo contrario.**

**Mucho tiempo después en el gran altar … cuando empecé mis deberes como ángel medio, supe la verdad y la razón de eso ojos.**

La puerta del local se abrió de golpe y la cabellera de Uriel se vio ir a toda prisa hacia donde todo pasó mientras decía.

\- ¿Que no sea Kaya ? por favor... gran creador… proteger a Kaya de esto -

Pero para su desgracias en medio de todo el caos se encontraba la figura de su angelito, tirado en el suelo en posición fetal.

Uriel corrió sin detenerse y tomando en sus brazos a su pequeño, mientras las voces de los otros ángeles alrededor que habían ido a ver a los heridos o que estaban por ahí, se empezaron a escuchar.

(- ¡Alas negras … ese ángel tiene alas negras! -)

(- Es tan o peor que el -)

(- Mira que si lo es, dejó a los otros ángeles heridos! -)

(- Deberían desterrarlo como a él -) 

(- Las alas negras traen destrucción -) 

Al escuchar todos esos comentarios Uriel cerró sus ojos para contener sus emociones y no estallar de ira, hasta que uno de esos comentarios no lo puedo soportar.

(- Nada bueno sale de esas alas, hay que castigarlo -)

Ocasionando que los ojos de Uriel cambiarán de color rojo por la ira en busca del ángel que había dicho eso, cómo podría atreverse a pensar en castigar a su niño, él era inocente de todo el mal, él no las había elegido, él era algo que el gran creador decidió colocar en él.

La multitud al notar los ojos de Uriel empezaron a guardar silencio, hasta que la voz de uno de los padres de los ángeles heridos preguntó.

\- ¿Señor Uriel? - 

Uriel miró a aquel ángel de cabello violeta y alas rosas que le preguntaba asustado… 

\- ¿Si? - le respondió con un tono de enojo contenido, provocando que aquel ángel con miedo le dijera.

\- Su angelito … - y haciendo una pausa mientras señalaba con su dedo el ala de Kaya, la cual estaba quemada y lastimada.

\- ¿Mando la orden? -

Uriel no daba crédito de cómo estaba el ala de su pequeño y sin sacar la mirada de esa pequeña ala herida, le dio indicaciones al ángel de cabello violeta.   
\- Llama a la guarda - 

Mientras tomaba el ala de su niño y con suavidad la acarició. Minutos más tarde unos ángeles de alas rosas llegaron y con una esfera se llevaron a todos incluyendo a Kaya.

Ya en el sanatorio, los padres o tutores de los ángeles menores que habían sido heridos esperaban con inquietud, mientras que los rumores se volvieron a escuchar, Uriel se tapó los oídos mientras esperaba que le digan noticias sobre Kaya. Cuando a imagen de un ángel de las rosas y cabello gris se acercó a Uriel y le habló.   
\- Señor -    
Uriel levantó la mirada y su semblante se relajó un poco al ver quien era. 

\- Dime, que él está bien?? … dime que a su ala no le pasara nada?? -

El peligris apoyó la mano en el hombro de Uriel y dijo.   
\- Tranquilo, su ala está más que bien; en cuanto recibí el llamado y note que era de tu parte vole lo mas rapido posible -

Y agachándose para estar al mismo nivel que Uriel continuó diciendo.   
\- Ahora, solo necesita descansar y que le hagas las curaciones - hizo una pausa

\- Pero sabes que paso? -    
Uriel solo negó mientras suspiraba, ya que él que sabía que podía pasar pero no quería aceptarlo, cuando la voz del peli gris se escuchó.   
\- Sus alas, esto fue porque alguien lo atacó -   
Y los ojos de Uriel abrieron de par en par, preguntando cómo sabía eso, por lo que el ángel de alas rosas sonrió y contestó.

\- Las heridas de Kaya son de un ataque, y la onda de viento que hirió a los demás, eso es una técnica de defensa - 

y acomodando su pelo detrás de la oreja continuó diciendo.

\- Así que no tenemos que ser un detective para saber qué fue lo que paso, yo solo diré que es mejor que aprenda a usar su poder -   
Al terminar de decir eso los murmullos se escucharon y vieron que llegaban varios ángeles de alas amarilla, el ángel que hablaba con Uriel suspiro ya que sabía que vendrían problemas, así que se levanto y miro feo a esos ángeles los cuales se quedaron sorprendidos, cuando vieron esa mirada.   
\- Si viene hacer disturbios, mejor retirense -    
Al escuchar la voz del ángel de cabello gris Isacio, los soldados se quedaron quietos, y enseguida una voz muy grave se escuchó decir.   
\- Pues no, solo vengo por que mi hermano está aquí -

Uriel se refregaba la cara con las manos ya que no quería hablar con él, con el niño que era prefecto.    
\- Miguel, no quiero nada, porfavor … -    
\- Tranquilo solo quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó, solo eso -

Miguel le decía a Uriel al ver lo cansado que estaba, cuando la voz de un ángel de alas azul se escuchó.   
\- Todos los que vinieron por el accidente se pueden quedar, los demás salgan -

Al terminar de hacer el comentario salió de la sala.   
\- Bueno, nos veremos más tarde -

Después giró y salió con todo su batallón.   
Uriel suspiro, al pensar lo que tendría que aguantar, primero el asunto de Miguel, las burlas de los demás por las alas negras de su niño y sus miradas acusadoras, después volvió a mirar al ángel que atendió a Kaya y este sonrió al ver la mirada de angustia de Uriel y le comento.   
\- En un rato mas podras verlo -

Y enseguida se retiró hacia la sala en donde se encontraban los enfermos

**Lo que sí recuerdo de ese día, eran los murmullos que sentía y oía, cómo todos me culpaban pude saber que algo había pasado, pero aun asi lo que más me dolía era que todos decían que estaba maldito por mis alas negras; por lo que me hice el dormido hasta que pude sentí que Uriel estaba a mi lado.** **  
  
**

Uriel, toco y acaricio suavemente el cabello de Kaya mientras este se movía para poder calmarlo, aunque los ángeles curativos le habían dicho que Kaya estaba bien ellos le dieron algo para el dolor, así sería capaz de dormir un rato más. Uriel sintió que alguien lo llamaba por lo que giró y vio que era el ángel de cabello violeta.

\- Sí? -

Le pregunto Uriel al ángel que estaba acompañado de su ángel menor.   
\- Necesitamos decirle algo señor -

Y así como código a su ángel menor el cual parecía avergonzado por lo que iba a decir.

**_\--- En algún lugar del cielo ---_ **

un ángel de alas rojas estaba hablando con otro ángel de alas plateadas.   
\- Adelante, hace bastante que no te veo por aca, San Valentín -

le decía

\- Pasa, pasa -

Mientras tocaba la espalda de San Valentín 

\- En que te puedo ayudar? -

Después los dos ángeles se sentaron en una mesa para conversar.   
No muy lejos de ahí en la casa de alado la cual era un poco más grande, un ángel de cabello de fuego estaba leyendo el papiro que había en el bolso de su tutor, y con un gesto de duda y sus manos en el papiro lo leyó en voz alta.

\- Le quiero informar que un Aile noir ya está presente, y desde este momento usted y los demás ángeles sabrán quien es, por lo tanto les pido que sean benevolentes con él -

se rascó la cabeza, era raro un alas negras, no sabía nada del tema ya que jamás había visto uno por lo que se levantó y fue a la cocina y de repente cuando se estaba sirviendo un poco de té recordó algo, apago la estufa y salió corriendo directo al altillo. En cuanto llegó empezó a buscar una foto, ya que algo de alas negras le sonaba de hacía años, ya que había visto algo así pero no lograba recordaba que, busco y busco pero fue en vano ya cansada y un poco frustrada volvió a la cocina.

\- Juro que he visto algo así …. -

Tomó un sorbo de té.

\- Alguien con alas negras, pero si le pregunto a él será en vano -

Y volvió a tomar su té mientras seguía pensando. 

  
  


**_\--- En el sanatorio ---_ **

De nuevo en el sanatorio, Uriel acariciaba el pelo de Kaya cuando este gremio por el dolor de su ala lastimada al moverse.   
\- Shuuuu…. shuuu…!! Tranquilo , tranquilo, nos quedaremos esta noche mi pequeño, si nos quedamos esta noche, eso espero - 

En cuanto terminó la frase dijo Kaya volvió a dormir y las caricias volvieron otra vez al su pelo. Mientras Urie seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos ya que algo en su mente no dejaba de girar, Uriel sabía que algo había pasado y lo que ese angle de cabello gris le dijo tampoco le cerraba. Por lo que con sus dos manos en forma de oración dijo una plegaria y de ellas salió una luz blanca que se transformó en una carta y una pluma blanca, las tomó después se acercó a la ventana y dejando caer la pluma al aire esta se iluminó, después volvió a sentarse y de repente un ángel de alas verdes y de cabello corto y rubio apareció por la ventana.   
\- Hace tiempo que no te veo, Uriel -    
Uriel sonrió y se acercó a ángel de alas verdes.

\- Si es verdad, como andas Milo? -

haciendo una pausa Uriel y se acercó a Milo y le dijo

\- Necesito que investigues algo, que le lleves esto a alguien y que me diga que fue lo que pasó - 

Uriel le dio el sobre junto con otro papel, el ángel lo miró extrañado aunque era normal, ya que los arcángeles era de ese tipo de seres, eran los que querían saber toda la verdad y Uriel era el que más reclamaba eso.   
\- Ok, ok cuando se sepa todo esto te lo diré -

Miro dentro de la habitación y dijo.

\- Él es, el niño ?-    
Uriel movió la cabeza afirmando la pregunta.   
\- Como crecen … - 

Y haciendo una pausa continuó

\- Está bien? -    
El pelilargo suspiro y contesto.

\- Si y no, creo que todo el caos de esta noche está relacionado con él y sus alas noir

\- 

Milo se quedó asombrado y empezó a preguntar.

\- Cuando supiste eso ??? … como otro más ?? y lu??? el lo sabe ?? -    
Uriel negó todas las preguntas y el de las verdes volvió a preguntar.

\- Pero la ultima vez que otro más apareció -

Y de repente se quedó mudo, como asustado ya que parecía que el decir ese color lo asustaba.   
\- Por favor Milo, no lo hagas lo espero de todo menos de ti -

Mientras en otra de las sala de Sanatorio se encontraban los heridos del “ataque” los cuales muchos de ellos estaba mejorando con sus tutores o ángeles mayores. 

(- Sabía, todos los aile noir son mala espina -)

Le decía un ángel menor de alas celeste.

(- Si, mi padre me contó que todos los aile noir son malvados -)

Comentó uno de alas marrones.

(- Si, mira como nos dejó -)

Respondió el de alas celeste. Por otro lado uno de alas rosas miraba avergonzado por todo lo que había pasado ya que sabía que él y su primo eran los culpables por haber molestado al aile noir, suspiro y se acostó.

**En la mañana siguiente, nos íbamos a ir hasta que el sol estuviera al máximo … pero como simpre Uriel fue requerido y tuve que esperar en uno de los consultorios pero ahi escuche algo que me asusto.**

**Según ese ángel yo tenía un demonio y que hice el mal; no recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve llorando, pero lo que si se que me escondí debajo de la camilla.**

\- Kaya, ya nos vamos -

Uriel abrió la puerta del consultorio en donde había dejado a Kaya y en cuanto vio que su pequeño angelito no estaba se asustó y salió corriendo a buscarlo sin revisar antes la habitación ya que Kaya se había quedado dormido de tanto llorar, que no lo escucho.

\- ¡¡¡Thera!!! ¡¡¡Thera!!! -

Llamaba asustado Uriel auna ángel de pelo naranja, ojos amarillos, alta y muy seductora con sus alas rosas. Esta miro raro a su jefe ya que parecía asustado.

\- ¿¿¿Uriel, qué pasa ??? -

Ya, a donde estaba su mano izquierda.

\- Se escapó o peor lo atraparon, aún no se sabe por el poder de sus alas -

Entró en pánico mientras lo decía y la pelinaranja suspiro para intentar calamaro pero era inútil ya que Uriel se asustaba aún más, hasta que le pego un grito.

\- ¡¡¡Uriel !!! … cálmate por el señor, ya clamante, vamos a buscarlo con dos ángeles más así que tranquilizate y anda a tu estudio -

Miraba como el rubio suspiraba y comentaba.

\- Pero Kaya nunca fue a mi estudio -

Poniéndose de nuevo nervioso y haciendo que aquella angel casi lo matara.

\- Tu tranquilizate, yo me encargo así que respira -

Colocando las manos en Uriel continuó diciendo.

\- La paternidad te puso más nervioso de lo normal, procura tranquilizarte ya que alterado no lo ayudaras -

Respiro y de repente se calmó, así que aquella angel volvió a hablar.

\- Se que te asusta por lo que estos le puedan hacer con tu pequeño, pero tranquilo que yo estaré y yo lo llevo -

Y después de tranquilizar al arcángel y hacer que se fuera a su estudio Thera llamó a dos ángeles más y ellos llamaron a más angles ya teniéndolos a todos Thera les dijo.   
\- ESCUCHEN BIEN, HAY QUE BUSCAR A UN ÁNGEL MENOR CON ALAS NEGRAS … QUE POR CULPA DE ALGUNOS ANGLES MEDIOS Y MAYORES LO ASUSTARON Y ESTÁ VAGANDO POR TODO EL SANATORIUM, Y NO ES LUGAR PARA QUE UN NIÑO ASUSTADO ANDE POR LAS NOCHES -

Todo los ángeles con alas rosas miraban muy atentos a las órdenes de Thera que los miraba muy seria.

\- Y LES ADVIERTO, SI LO TRATAN MAL POR EL COLOR DE SUS ALAS LA IRA DE MI Y DEL SEÑOR URIEL CAERÁ SOBRE USTEDES, POR QUE ES SU NIÑO -   
Al escuchar lo que ella decía todos los ángeles se pusieron tensos, ya que sabían que la ella se podía transformar en la peor bestia llena de ira si algo que ella decía no se cumplia a pie de la letra.

\- !!!SE ENTENDIÓ!!! - les pregunto Thera.   
\- !SÍ, SEÑORA! - Respondieron todo al unísono.   
\- Y que esperan!!! -

Les gritó haciendo que todos se movieran, cuando la voz de un ángel se escuchó.

\- Señora Thera - 

Ella miró seria al ángel que estaba atrás y preguntó.   
\-  ¿ QUE? -    
\- Revisaremos las cámaras para ver si uno de los que sufrieron el ataque se lo pudo haber llevado -   
La pelinaranja respiro y respondió.

\- Porfavor, es mi sobrino postistiso -    
El ángel detrás de ella con las alas azules hizo una reverencia y se fue.   
  


**Yo desperté y como aun estaba en el mismo lugar, decidí ir a buscar a Uriel, la verdad recuerdo que tenía miedo y el sanatorium era muy grande mas para mi edad, pero lo que más me asustaba era que los pasillos parecía enormes y que Miguel aveces me asustaba contando historias de terror que pasaban en el Sanatorium.** **  
** Kaya estaba muy asustado caminando por ese enorme lugar y sin darse cuenta se estaba dirigiendo hacia la morgue por decir algo, abrió la puerta y por accidente chocó con una pila de cadáveres que lo hizo llorar y correr hacia el lado contrario. Thera había escuchado el grito y salió corriendo en esa dirección.   
\- ¡¡¡Uriel!!! ... dónde estás?? -

Preguntaba mientras lloraba sin terminar las palabras mientras corría.

\- Papa -

Y volvía a llorar.

\- Me voy a portar bien, por favor no me dejes -

Volvió a llorar, cuando de repente las puertas se abrieron de par en par y Kaya asustado se agacho y abrazándose mientras temblaba como una hoja por miedo de que algún demonio, monstruo o alguno de esos fantasmas que Miguel le había contado lo llegaran atrapara.    
  


Cuando las puertas se abrieron, la figura de un ángel de alas rosadas apareció, ella tenía el cabello marrón claro y al ver al ángel menor llorando muy asustado se acercó para poder calmarlo.   
\- Hola, tranquilo, eres Kaya ... verdad? -   
El menor miró aquel ángel de alas rosas que le sonreía tiernamente, por lo que movió la cabeza afirmando que ese era su nombre.   
\- Genial, yo trabajo con Uriel y el te esta buscando así que ven con migo? -

Y en seguida el ángel le extendió la mano y Kaya asustado la miro.   
\- Tranquilo todo va estar bien -

Le dijo aquella angel mientras le volvía a sonreír, después Kaya tomó sus manos y ella lo levantó de esa posición y empezaron a caminar, mientras caminaban en algunos pasillos Kaya se aferraba más fuerte a la mano de aquella angel por el miedo, a lo que ella solo sonreia y decia.   
\- Fantasmas fuera, somos dos poderosos ángeles del creador y no les tenemos miedo -

Al terminar de decir eso se ponía en pose de superhéroe para que Kaya ya no tuviera miedo, y así fue hasta que llegó con el grupo de búsqueda el cual estaba a unas puertas del estudio de Uriel.   
\- Kaya!!!... donde estabas -

La figura de Thera apareció y abrazando fuertemente al menor, que soltó a ese ángel que lo había encontrado.   
\- Me perdí y no se, perdon tia Thera -

Le decía el pequeño mientras la abrazaba.

\-  ¿ Papá está enojado porque me moví? -

La cara de Thera era de duda, ya que Uriel era estricto pero jamás se iba a enojar por que su pequeño se hubiera perdido.   
\- No amor, tu papa no se enojó, más bien está muy asustado ... por qué no entramos y lo abrazamos? -    
Kaya movió la cabeza y los dos tocaron la puerta y la voz angustiada de Uriel se escuchó.   
\- Si, entren -    
Cuando la puerta se abrió y el rubio vio quien era se lanzó rápidamente para abrazar con fuerza y alegría a su niño que sin querer lastimó un poco el ala que tenía lastimada.   
\- Uriel, me duele, papá -   
Esa palabra hicieron que él soltara a Kaya y lo mirara con ojos llenos de amor y preocupación.   
\- Lo lamento mi amor, no lo volveré a hacer, pero -

Y mientras acariciaba los negros cabellos de su angelito continuó diciendo.

\- Pero me asuste mucho así que por favor no lo vuelvas hacer -    
Kaya movió la cabeza afirmando, despues Uriel se levanto y hizo upa a su niño; mientras iba a sentarse con él a su silla, mientras dijo.   
\- Thera... me pides un kit de limpieza para curar el ala que lastime -   
Thera, movió la cabeza y se fue cerrando la puerta, para dejarlos a los dos solo por un rato.   
\- Papá... -

Le dijo Kaya al Uriel que le estaba acariciando lentamente su cabello, el cual le contestó.   
\- Mmmm? -   
\- Estas molesto?, lo siento mucho papá, se que cuando estamos en el trabajo -

Pero Kaya fue interrumpido con un beso en la frente por Uriel.   
\- No mi amor, mi niño ... no estoy molesto de que me llames papá, aquí ni por que te perdiste, yo nunca podré estar enojado con tigo mi angelito -   
Y mientras Uriel le sonreía a Kaya este lo abrazó, mientras disfrutaba las caricias de su padre.   
\- Sabes ... que tu eres lo más preciado para mi, hoy como hace días puedes llamarme como tu quieras y donde quieras -   
Kaya afirmó y cerró los ojos ya que amaba estar en los brazos de su padre, pero también sabía que Uriel tenía un reputación que mantener, por eso cuando él trabajaba para Kaya era Uriel y en casa era papá. Después de un rato la puerta se abrió y Thera apareció con el kit de curación, al ver la escena y sonrió.   
\-  ¿ Todo tranquilo? -   
Uriel le dijo que no hiciera mucho ruido ya que hacía unos minutos Kaya se había dormido por todo lo que había pasado.   
\- Si, se quedo dormido, pasame las gaza que debo ver como esta su ala -

Y sacando la venda lentamente y miro como estaba quemada, por lo que suspiro y con una mano acaricio ese lugar mientras la luz plateada curaba la herida.   
\- Parece grave... -

Dijo Thera mientras tomaba una gasa del kit.   
\- Si y no se por que él no hace nada para que esto no pase -

Decía Uriel mientras sacaba la mano de esa esfera de luz y tomó la gasa, Thera negó con la cabeza y dijo.

\- Ahora lo que importa es que está en tus brazos, te irás a casa o -   
Uriel movió la cabeza negando y dijo.

\- Hoy me quedo aquí -

La luz se fue dejando una herida al descubierto.

\- Además no quiero despertarlo ... -

Vendo la herida y acarició al menor.

\- Lo sé -

Miro a Thera que lo miraba enojada.

\- Pero no quiero irme ... temo que alguien lo esté esperando afuera... dejame por hoy ser un cobarde y estar con mi niño -   
Thera sonrió, ya que conocía a Uriel desde que era pequeño y rara vez dejaba que sus miedo se apodera de él, así que por hoy no iba a decir o hacer nada que hicieran que ese miedo estuviera en su amigo.   
\-  ¿ quien lo encontró?...  ¿ fuiste tu? -

Le pregunto el rubio a su amiga, mientras estiraba la mano para agarrar la manta y poder tapar a su niño.   
  


\- Pues no, un ángel fue el que lo encontró, estaba muy tranquilo con ella ... -

Decía mientras le ayudaba a tapar Kaya mientras continuaba hablando.

\- Parece que tiene muy buen talentos con los pequeños -    
\- Mmmm ... es bueno saber eso - y acarició al niño.

\- Thera, tráeme las historias que estaba revisando, hoy los termino aca -   
Thera hizo una reverencia y se fue, dejando nuevamente a los dos solos.   
Kaya, se movió ya que parecía que algo en sus sueños lo molestaba.   
\- Shuuu .. tranquilo ... aquí está papá... -

Y al terminar de decir eso beso y acaricio la cabeza de su niño para que pudiera dormir.   
  


La noche pasó y cuando Kaya se despertó, se encontró entre los brazos de Uriel el cual estaba durmiendo en una silla.   
\- Uriel ... papa... -

Y los ojos de Kaya se llenaron de lágrimas cuando los ojos de Uriel se abrieron.   
\- Que pasa, lindo? -

Le pregunto acarició al pequeño.

\- Nos quedamos dormidos y tu, tu -

Siendo interrumpido al abrirse la puerta y ver que Thera entraba con unas bolsas de en las manos.   
\- Hola !!! traje comida -    
Uriel sonrió y Kaya bajó del regazo de su padre para ir a ayudar a su tía.   
\- Te ayudo tía ?? -

Le dijo mientras tomaba las bolas de las manos de aquella angel.   
\- Si lindo, lleva esto al escritorio y yo preparo té -

Le sonrió y contestó con una linda sonrisa el pequeño, Uriel solo miraba muy atento esa escena, ya que ama ver a su niño hacer cosas, era muy grande y aveces era muy pequeño.   
\- Kaya... -

Le dijo el rubio y al menor el cual lo miro.

\- Hoy ,nos quedamos acá .. ya que vas a ayudar a papá en su trabajo -   
El pequeño afirmó con su cabeza ya que le encantaba ayudar a Uriel en su trabajo.   
\- Genial ....ahora desayunamos -

Dijo Thera mientras traía los té para tomar.   
  


**El día pasó tranquilamente, algunos ángeles que estaban esperando ser curados me miraban raro … pero no había pasado nada más. La noche llegó y llegamos a casa.** **  
  
**

\- Bueno a lavarnos las manos y yo preparare la cena -

Uriel abrió puerta de su hogar, después de estar todo el dia estar en el Santorium, Kaya entró corriendo al baño para lavarse las manos, mientras Uriel cerraba la puerta para dirigirse a la cocina, abrió la alacena y noto que no había nada en ella, habían pasado dos días en que no había ido por víveres, así que fue a la heladera y tambien noto que ni las sobras del otro día había, suspiro y tomo una carta y la mando.   
\- Ya estoy! -

Dijo con mucha alegría el angelito, cuando en el living comedor Kaya vio que su amado padre estaba viendo por la ventana.   
\-  ¿ Pongo la mesa? -

Le pregunto Kaya a Uriel,el cual este se acercó a su niño y sonrió, tomó la cara del pequeño y dijo.   
\- Y si comemos algo mas sencillo? -   
El menor miró sorprendido y de repente se escuchó la puerta de entrada.   
\- Bueno ... ya llegó -

Uriel sonrió mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo y se dirigió hacia la puerta la abrió y detrás de ella estaba un joven con ropas griegas el cual vestía unas sandalias especiales y llevaba un morral.   
\- Buenas noche .. aquí pedido al acto ... traigo su pedido!! -

Mientras sacaba una caja marrón la cual le entregó a Uriel y dijo0

\- Son 100 cristales -

Y con una sonrisa al terminar la frase, Uriel le sonrió y entregó los cristales mientras tomaba la caja

\- Quedate con el vuelto -

El mensajero sonrió y dijo.   
\- Gracias, el servicio de Hermes de pedido al acto se lo agradece -

y asi como llego se fue, Uriel cerró la puerta y se dirigió al comedor mientras le decía a su niño que trajera servilletas.

\- Kaya, trae las servilletas, las empanadas llegaron -

Y sonriendo ya que iba a comer esa delicia Kaya fue por las servilletas y se sentaron en la gran mesa del comedor con una jarra de jugo de manzana en ella.    
\- Que el señor , bendiga esta comida -

Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y ya bendecida la comida los dos se dispusieron a comer la cena. Después de unas horas el menor llevaba los vasos a lavaplatos y el mayor tiraba la caja a la basura.   
\- Bueno... a lavarnos los dientes y cepillar las alas -

Mientras sonreía, subieron.   
\-  ¿ Papa? ... ehhh -

Dijo Kaya mientras se cepillaba los dientes y Uriel preparaba la cama.   
\-  ¿ Si?? ... que pasa lindo? -

Le dijo sin sacar los ojos de la cama.   
\- Hoy me puedo quedar con vos? -

Kaya había entrado en la habitación mientras llevaba un cepillo en su manos y Uriel lo miro y sonrio, habían pasado muchas cosas en tan solo casi 3 días. Así que se sentó en la cama y le hizo seña indicando a Kaya para que entrara a la habitación a lo que él hizo caso y entro, ya en ella se sentó en la cama entre las piernas de Uriel y le entregó el cepillo el cual tomó y le empezó a cepillar el pelo.   
\- Claro amor ... hoy te quedas conmigo -

Le decía mientras sonreía y le cepillaba el cabello negro de su niño.

\- Mañana veremos ... pero por todo lo que pasaste hoy nos quedamos juntos -

Y besando la cabeza de su niño, que sintió levemente lo que su amado padre decía.

\- Bueno ... una linda trenza para no tengamos nudos -

Sonriendo mientras trenzaba el pelo de Kaya y este le paso una colita y atandola al final de la trenza, Uriel se levantó y tomó otro cepillo y empezó a cepillar sus alas.

\- Ya que tienes tu alas... hay que cuidarlas ... -

Y tomando el cepillo le dijo.

\- Vas hacer lo mismo que papá hace con las suyas -

Sonriendo le dio otro cepillo a Kaya.

\- Este es el tuyo mi amor ... y harás lo mismo que papá -

Mostrando Uriel tomó su ala y empezó a cepillarse el ala Izquierda muy despacio de arriba para abajo y Kaya tomo el cepillo que Uriel le dio e hizo mi mismo al verlo Uriel sonrío.

\- Después de eso, te reviso el ala y nos vamos a dormir -

El menor afirmó y los dos cepillaron las alas.   
  


  
  


En el Santorium, un de los ángeles que había atacado a Kaya miraba muy fijamente la ventana mientras que un escalofrío le recorría toda la espalda, mientras recordaba lo que había pasado hace dos días.

  
**_\--- Flash back ---_ **

**_  
_ ** _ Un ángel de las violetas se acercaba a Kaya con aire prepotente. _ _   
_ _ \- Si, en donde te revolcaste.... en una nube sucia -  _

_ Le decía a otro de alas rojas, mientras las risas se escuchaban y avergonzaban a Kaya, que tomaba su cuerpo con sus brazos.  _ _   
_ _ \- Por que no se lo limpiamos - _

_ Le dijo otro con alas amarillas. _ _   
_ _ \- Siiii .. -  _

_ El de alas violetas que había hablado antes, de sus manos apareció una luz blanca la cual colocaron en la ala Izquierda y por un momento no pasó nada, el de alas violetas dio más potencia para poder "Limpiar" más rápido, generando un gran dolor al menor que movió su ala y haciendo que los otros dos que estaban con el que intentaba "Limpiar " lo tomaron de los brazos para que este no se moviera mientras ponía más presión haciendo eso, generando que Kaya cayera de rodillas. Y mientras que el que tenía el poder en su manos hizo más presión en el ala ya que esta vez estaba generando calor y quemando un parte de la ala de kaya, provocando que este gritara. _ _   
_ _ \- SUELTENME ... DUELE ... ESTO ME ESTA DOLIENDO - _

_ Y Los demás ángeles se reían al escuchar eso y decían. _ _   
_ _ \- Vamos ... no es para tanto - _ _   
_ _ \- NOOOO ... ME DUELE ... SUÉLTAME - _

_ Decía mientras los demas se reian y le comentaban. _ _   
_ _ \- Vamos Artas ... más fuerte - _

_ Decía el de alas amarillas mientras el de alas blancas , puso más poder. _ _   
_ _ \- AHHHHHHH !!!!! DUELE AHHHH !!! - _

_ El grito fue peor y pudo soltar uno de sus brazos y cerrando los ojos siento que algo se generaba en su manos como un viento que se agitaba en él y para soltarse movió el brazo y soltó esa rafaga de viento, que se había generado en su mano.  _ _   
_ _ El viento fue tan fuerte que se expandió hacia arriba a casi dos metras de largo. Provocando que los 3 angles menores que estaban con él salieran volando y golpeándose contra el suelo muy fuertemente. La onda de choque golpeó contras los locales cercanos al lugar donde todo había pasado.  _ _   
_ _ Cuando uno de los que había molestado a Kaya abrió los ojos, vio que su padre estaba con él y muchos angles mayores estaba murmurando algo sobre las alas negras, asustado miro a Kaya y vio como el padre de ese alas negras había llegado. _ _   
_ _ \- Hijo ... todo bien? - _

_ Dijo el padre de las alas violetas a lo que este movió la cabeza para confirmar que sí y escuchó a su padre. _

_ \- No te muevas tienes las manos lastimadas -  _ _   
_ _ El de alas violetas miró sus manos y maldijo. _

_   
_ **_\-----Fin de Flash Black ----_ **

  
  


Miro sus manos, las vio vendadas y maldijo.   
\- Maldito alas negras ... me las vas a pagar -   
  
  


Continuará ... -Six- Isolement.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoolllllaaa si de nuevo yo acá con otra historia mientras termino el 3ro de Essentially Locked , bueno espero que les gusten ... pronto nos leemos


End file.
